Corrupt me please
by Lokitty Laufeyson
Summary: Parti aux USA pour échapper à sa vie de famille chaotique, Thor saute dans le premier avion pour Reykjavik le jour ou Loki fait une tentative de suicide. Ce dernier semble déterminé à se donner la mort par tous les moyens possibles et Thor à le sauver et à renouer les liens. UA YAOI Thorki et autres pairing secondaires. Slow Burn.
1. chapter 1

**Rating : M ( Mention de scuicide et de scarification, potentiels lemons )** **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient** **Résumé : Thor et Loki ont toujours été proche mais avec les années et leurs caractères ils ont finit par se perdre de vue. Quand Loki tente de se scuicider, Thor rentre au pays déterminé à renouer avec son frère adoré et à lui redonner le goût de vivre mais ce dernier ne semble pas être du même avis et est obssedé par l'idée de mettre fin à ses jours.**

Être appelé au beau milieu de la journée pour découvrir que son enfant a fait une mauvaise chute ou qu'il est à l'hôpital est la hantise de toutes les mères et de tous les pères. Une hantise qui quitte peu à peu votre esprit lorsque vos enfants grandissent et finissent par quitter le nid. Bien sûr il y a toujours cette peur latente que quelque chose puisse arriver à vos bébés, mais la plupart du temps on évite d'y penser et on se contente de vivre au jour le jour. C'est pour cela qu'en rentrant d'une après-midi entre ami, Frigga n'avait pas du tout ce genre de préoccupations en tête.

Ces bébés à elle avaient bien grandit. Depuis que Thor était partit vivre à New York elle n'avait plus qu'à se préoccuper de son cadet même si ce dernier lui donnait parfois du fil à retordre avec son caractère et sa relation très conflictuelle avec son père. Pourtant lorsqu'elle franchit la porte de sa maison et posa ses affaires dans l'entrée, elle sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas sans être capable de dire pourquoi.

Frigga monta les escaliers d'un pas un peu plus pressé que d'ordinaire avant de frapper à la porte de la chambre de son fils.

-" Loki ? Loki tu es la ?"

N'ayant aucune réponse mais connaissant la distraction de son fils lorsqu'il se plongeait dans ses livres, elle entrouvrit doucement la porte pour trouver la chambre vide. Poussant un soupir d'anxiété elle lui envoya un sms lui demandant de lui donner des nouvelles au plus vite avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se laver les mains.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Loki était là, étendu dans la baignoire, pâle comme la mort et baignant dans son propre sang. Frigga ne put retenir un cri d'effroi et ses membres de mirent à trembler malgré elle. Les doigts tremblants elle composa le numéro de secours alors qu'elle se précipitait auprès de son fils.

-"Mon bébé... qu'est-ce que tu as fait " sanglota-elle en lui tenant la main. Une large plaie barrait son poignet mais sur tout son avant-bras serpentait de multiples cicatrices plus ou moins récentes. Comment n'avait-elle rien vu venir ?

Alors qu'elle expliquait au bord de la crise de panique la situation aux pompiers son regard rencontra les yeux anisés de son fils avant qu'ils ne sombrent dans le néant.

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

Thor se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits. Il avait fait un mauvais rêve mais il ne parvenait déjà plus à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Le grand blond s'étira avant de finir par se lever. C'était le week-end et il avait bien l'intention de profiter de ces deux jours de repos pour voir ses amis de la fac qu'il n'avait que peu l'occasion de fréquenter depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler.

Encore embrumé de sommeil Thor se dirigea vers la cuisine de son petit appartement de Manthan, petit oui mais bien situé. A bientôt vingt-six ans Thor Odinson avait réussi à se faire un nom dans le monde cruel du droit. Il était loin d'être un génie mais il avait travaillé dur et la réputation de son père l'avait précédé. Pourtant c'était pour mettre de la distance avec sa famille qu'il c'était installé aux USA. Oh bien sûr ils lui manquaient mais l'ambiance à la maison était devenue instable. Loki était insupportable, passant la moitié de son temps à se disputer avec leur père et l'autre moitié enfermée dans sa chambre. Ils ne passaient plus un moment ensemble eux qui avait été si proche et lui-même avait commencé à s'embrouiller avec Odin en voulant régler la situation. Frigga prise entre deux feux essayait désespérément de faire tourner la maison sans ne prendre aucun parti.

Ce n'est que vers dix heures du matin que Thor émergea vraiment après avoir un peu comaté dans l'appartement. Il lui sembla avoir entendu son téléphone vibrer et il partit à sa recherche. Il était rentré bien éméché la veille et n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait être avant de finalement le retrouver sous le canapé sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là.

Une certaine angoisse le gagna quand il vit plus d'une dizaine d'appelle manqué de sa mère mais surtout deux de son père. Que sa mère ait à ce point voulu le joindre était déjà inquiétant mais si Odin si mettait il avait vraiment dû se passer quelque chose de grave. Est-ce qu'il y avait eu un accident de voiture ? Tous les pires scénarios sur ce qui aurait où arriver à ses parents commencèrent à tourner dans sa tête alors qu'il composait le numéro de sa mère. Comme la tonalité du répondeur résonnait, il envoya un sms à Loki lui demandant ce qu'il se passait et si leurs parents allaient bien mais il ne s'attendait pas à une réponde immédiate.

Finalement au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité sa mère décrocha.

-" Mère est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous avez tous les deux essayé de m'appeler il s'est passé quelque chose.

\- Thor mon chéri - Frigga avait la voix tremblante - il faut que tu prennes le premier avion pour Reykjavik.

\- Mère dites-moi ce qu'il se passe !

\- Thor ton frère... ton frère a tenté de se suicider"

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

Pendant longtemps il n'y eut que le noir et le silence. Comme s'il flottait dans le vide de l'espace. C'était... apaisant. Il serait volontiers resté dans cet état de flottement jusqu'à la fin des temps. Dans cet entre-deux où il n'y avait ni Thor ni Odin ni Loki le monstre. Juste le vide.

Ensuite vint la lumière. Vive, blanche et douloureuse. Et après la lumière vint la douleur. Physique d'abord, tiraillant ses poignets. Mentale ensuite. L'horreur de sa situation le prenant à la gorge. Il avait raté. Il commença à prendre conscience de son environnement, une chambre d'hôpital, un lit aseptisé. Une blouse. Il leva ses poignets à hauteur de sa tête pour voir les larges bandages qui les recouvraient.

Des larmes de rages perlèrent à ses yeux mais il les retint. Il essaya de se redresser, il ne devait pas perdre une minute avait que quelque débarque et l'empêche de se tuer. Alors qu'il était presque assis il se ravisa. Non ils devaient être sur leurs gardes maintenant qu'il avait raté une première fois. Il devait endormir leur méfiance pour avoir un maximum de chance de réussir la prochaine fois. Il se laissa retomber en arrière.

Une partie de lui, calme, maîtrisée et réfléchie lui disait d'attendre patiemment son heure. L'autre bouillait de rage et voulait le livrer à sa colère. L'indécision dans son esprit finit par le laisser dans une sorte de statut quo, immobile sur son lit d'hôpital.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité sa mère entra dans la chambre

-" Loki...

Le brun ravala sa rage et se mordit furieusement les lèvres. Il n'arrivait pas à la détester. Pourtant ça aurait été tellement plus facile.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de parler mon chéri, je veux juste que tu saches que nous sommes là, on va t'aider, mais en temps voulu il faudra que tu nous aides à comprendre ce qui ne va pas.

\- Ce qui ne va pas... - Loki souffla avant de prendre un ton bien plus mielleux - Ce qui ne va pas c'est mon existence tout entière.

Frigga soupira lourdement s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit de son fils

\- J'ai appelé ton frère, il sera là dès demain.

Cette fois le ton douceâtre et le calme apparent de Loki se changèrent en colère, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes de rages qui brisèrent le cœur de Frigga.

\- Vous avez quoi !? Je refuse que Thor mette un seul pied ici ! Qu'est que vous cherchez à faire !? Vous voulez qu'il découvre que je suis un monstre !?

\- Loki tu n'es pas un monstre...

\- Il n'y a que les monstres que l'on cache dans des placards.

\- T'ai -je déjà caché au monde mon Loki ?

\- Vous m'avez caché ce que j'étais toute ma vie comme si me cacher mon adoption ne suffisait pas ! Cracha-t-il

\- Loki peut importe qui t'a donné naissance tu restes toujours mon fils.

\- Sortez.

Frigga sortit avec un sourire triste laissant Loki seul avec ses démons, sachant qu'il était inutile d'insister avec lui, pour l'instant ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yosh ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 *-, on reste encore dans quelques choses de pas très joyeux et ça ne va pas s'arranger tout de suite mais ne vous inquiètez pas le fluff arrivera bientôt *.*** **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et n'hesistez pas à continuer de me donner vos avis en reviews.** **Vive le Thorki \o/**

Thor arriva en Islande dans un état terrible. Pendant le vol qui avait duré plus de cinq heures il avait eu tout le temps d'imaginer la majorité des scénarios possibles et imaginables de ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de son frère. Quand son avion se posa à Reykjavik, il appela sa mère qui lui demanda de passer chercher des affaires pour Loki chez eux avant de venir à l'hôpital. C'est le cœur lourd et avec l'impression d'être bloqué dans un mauvais rêve que Thor arriva dans la maison qui l'avait vu grandir en banlieue de la capitale Islandaise.

Un silence de mort flottait dans la demeure déserte. Thor esquissa un sourire en voyant un cadre posé sur un des meubles en bois ou on l'on pouvait le voir une dizaine d'années plus tôt, au bord de la mer, portant Loki sur ses épaules. Il s'approcha du meuble et laissa son regard se perdre sur les autres photographies, là il y avait ses parents le jour de leur mariage, et ici une photo de lui bébé. Sur l'étagère du dessus on pouvait voir Loki dans les bras d'Odin quand il était encore tout petit garçon, le genre de chose qu'on ne voyait pas souvent. La dernière photographie sur laquelle il s'attarda le représentait quand il avait trois ou quatre ans pas plus, sur les genoux d'une adolescente brune. Hela, sa sœur aînée, elle était morte très jeune, Loki ne l'avait pas connu. Il chassa ses pensées sombre de son esprit déjà assaillit par l'angoisse.

Thor monta à l'étage et se figea un instant devant la salle de bain. Elle avait été nettoyée mais elle empestait encore le sang. La descente de bain blanche était couverte d'une large tâche rouge. Le blond serra fortement les poings. Pourquoi son bébé frère avait-il fait ça...

Il arriva finalement à la chambre de Loki. Elle n'avait pas trop changé depuis le temps. Etonnamment bien rangé pour le lieu de vie principal d'un jeune homme qui sortait à peine de l'adolescence, et majoritairement tapissée de livres. Les rideaux étaient tirés et il y faisait sombre. Seul les rayons du soleil qui filtraient par les épais rideaux et la lumière du large vivarium collé à un des murs éclairaient la chambre, il alluma la lumière avant de s'approcher de la vitre. Il détestait cette sale bête dont son frère c'était entiché. Loki avait toujours eu un truc avec les animaux. Il avait un cheval que leur mère lui avait offert pour ses quinze ans et qui vivait dans un ranch à une trentaine de kilomètres de là, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne Loki qui ne sortait que très rarement à l'époque où il était parti pour New-York, ne le faisait que pour aller s'occuper de Sleipnir, en revanche, malgré ses un mètre cinquante de long, Jor était suffisamment peu encombrant pour qu'il puisse garder le Python Royal dans sa chambre.

Thor s'occupa de le nourrir malgré son peu d'enthousiasme, sa mère lui avait demandé de s'en occuper et Loki l'étriperait s'il apprenait qu'il avait laissé Jormungrand mourir de faim, même s'il en crevait d'envie.

Le cœur lourd il prit des vêtements pour son frère dans le placard qu'il fourra dans un sac de voyage. Il rajouta aussi plusieurs livres qui lui tombaient sous la main et son portable. Ensuite il quitta la maison et prit le chemin de l'hôpital

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

Loki avait passé tout son temps à réfléchir. Il était évident que cet idiot de Thor allait venir le voir, il avait décidé d'être le plus désagréable possible afin d'écourter sa visite au maximum. Ensuite dès que son f- que Thor serait parti, il se tuerait. Il avait l'embarras du choix, malgré toutes les soi-disant précautions des crétins qui géraient cet hôpital, il avait plus d'une dizaine de moyen de se donner la mort à sa disposition.

Chaque seconde qu'il passait dans son corps lui donnait envie de vomir, en fait il avait passé la majorité de la nuit à rendre tripes et boyaux. Malgré tout il restait fier. Il était mortifié de honte que sa mère l'ait trouvé et que cela eût été à temps pour le ramener du côté des vivants, mais jamais il ne le laisserait paraître en dehors de son ton mielleux et désagréable. C'était son moyen d'auto défense.

Lorsque Thor entra, Loki avait les yeux fermés, ses poings étaient crispés sur ses draps, tirant sur ses plaies qui cicatrisaient à peine. Ses cheveux sombres d'ordinaires toujours coiffés impeccablement en arrière étaient en désordres, retombant parfois en mèches légèrement bouclées devant son visage.

Thor le contempla quelques instants ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver à quel point son bébé frère était adorable ainsi. Mais la pièce où ils se trouvaient tous les deux se chargea rapidement de lui rappeler pourquoi ils étaient ici. Et il connaissait suffisament son frère pour savoir que ce dernier ne dormait pas. Il posa le sac qu'il avait ramené à côté du lit avant de se racler la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

Loki ne dit rien mais il battit des paupières et son regard se planta quelques instants dans celui de son frère.

\- Thor. J'avais pourtant spécifié que je ne voulais pas te voir.

\- Mon frère... je sais qu'on ne s'est pas quittés en très bon termes mais je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça.

\- Et bien voilà tu m'as vu. Tu peux partir.

\- Loki... je n'ai pas parcouru la moitié de la planète pour te regarder dans un lit d'hôpital, je veux réparer les choses entre nous, je veux t'aider.

Loki claqua la langue, agacé.

\- Personne ne peux m'aider et surtout pas toi. - Il marqua un moment de silence - Tout bien réfléchi tu peux m'aider mon frère.

\- Comment ? Je te l'ai dit Loki je ferais tout ce que je peux pour retrouver mon frère et t'aider à aller mieux.

\- Va-t'en et ne revient plus. Et dit à Odin que je ne veux pas de lui ici non plus.

\- Mon frè-

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère. Le coupa Loki sèchement.

\- Que tu ne sois pas du même sang ne change rien tu restes mon bébé frère.

\- Si tu me considérais comme ton frère tu ne serais pas partit à l'autre bout de l'océan pour me fuir.

Il y avait dans les yeux de Loki cette flamme qui dansait d'ordinaire lorsqu'il prenait plaisir à manier mais elle était terne et dénuée de l'amusement qu'on y lisait autrefois. Thor ne sut pas quoi répondre car au fond Loki avait raison, comme toujours.

\- J'ai donné à manger à ton serpent. Dit l'aîné dans une tentative maladroite de changer de sujet.

Il ne sut jamais ce que le brun allait répondre car une infirmière entra dans la chambre et en profita pour chasser le blond au plus grand contentement de Loki

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

Loki laissa l'infirmière changer ses pansements sans broncher. Il prenait son mal en patience. Depuis son réveil il ne supportait la situation que parce qu'il attendait ce moment. Les autres n'auraient eût qu'un bref sursit mais il ne les laisserait pas contrôler sa vie une minute de plus.

Dès qu'il fut seul il se leva du lit, décrochant sans douceur la perfusion de sang dans son bras. Il sauta du lit et sa tête lui tourna un peu il entrouvrit la porte vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Il retourna dans la chambre et mit une paire de chausson et une couverture sur ses épaules, faisait mine d'être un patient quelconque allant se dégourdir les jambes. Dès qu'il fur certain que le couloir était vide il courut jusqu'aux escaliers de service et une fois dans la cage d'escalier s'adossa au mur quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle.

Il crut se faire voir à plusieurs reprises mais il arriva finalement sans encombre sur le toit. Le vent glacé fouettait son visage. Il enleva les chaussons, laissant le froid du bitume mordre ses pieds nus. Il s'approcha un pas après l'autre du vide. Cette fois ni sa mère, ni Thor ni qui que ce soit ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Il grimpa sur le petit rebord et regarda la chute vertigineuse qui l'attendait.

Il ferma les yeux et une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue pâle. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'apprêta à marcher vers le vide.

\- LOKI ! "


	3. Chapter 3

**Yosh ! Et me revoilà pour la troisième chapitre :D , comme je vous avais avertit au début du chapitre 2 , ce n'est pas encore très joyeux, mais eh il faut bien qu'il souffre un peu notre pauvre Loki, sinon il n'aurait pas besoin d 'être réconforté :p , j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, encore merci à vous pour vos reviews, surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis en reviews une fois de plus, ça me fait très plaisir, ça me motive à continuer et ça m'aide à m'améliorer. A bientôt pour le chapitre quatre et bonne lecture à vous !**

Quand Thor était sorti de la chambre de Loki, sa mère l'attendait. Il ne l'avait pas vu en arrivant et elle se précipita dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle.

\- "Mère...

\- As-tu fais bon voyage ? Est-ce que tu... il t'a parlé ?

\- Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué dit-il en s'assurant que sa mère allait bien. Et pour Loki il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas me voir, il dit aussi qu'il ne veut pas voir père mais je vous promets que je ne vais pas le laisser comme ça mère.

\- Combien de temps penses-tu rester ? Soupira Frigga en caressant affectueusement le visage de son fils avant de s'arracher à son étreinte.

\- J'ai posé deux semaines, après je devrais rentrer, mais je reviendrais aussi souvent que possible.

\- Je suis heureuse de te revoir, ça faisait vraiment longtemps, même si ce sont dans de telles circonstances.

\- Moi aussi. Est-ce que vous avez mangé quelque chose depuis que c'est...arrivé ?

\- J'ai juste dormi un peu. Ton père est... était à Tokyo pour affaires quand c'est arrivé, il ne sera pas là avant demain.

\- Allons manger quelque chose, il ne faut pas que vous vous oubliiez mère, Loki est entre de bonnes mains et de toute façon je doute qu'il soit très disposé à nous voir pour le moment.

\- Quand m'appellera-tu maman tout simplement.

\- J'ai grandi comme ça mère." Dit le blond avec un sourire avant de l'emmener dans un petit restaurant à quelques rues de l'hôpital.

-"Mère vous le côtoyez bien plus que moi depuis quelques années, avez-vous une idée de pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? Thor interrogea sa mère entre deux gorgées de sa boisson.

\- Il parle si peu, même avec moi c'est une vraie tombe en ce qui concerne ses problèmes, quand je l'ai trouvé j'ai découvert qu'il se mutilait depuis un moment déjà, comment est-ce que j'ai pu passer à côté de ça...

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute mère, Loki a toujours été très secret. Secret et borné.

\- Oui s'amusa doucement Frigga, quand il a une idée en tête c'est impossible de le faire changer d'avis contre son gré, tu te souviens comme il nous a tanné pour avoir Jor ?

\- Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai toujours du mal avec cet animal.

Thor marqua un instant de silence durant lequel il regarda par la baie vitrée du petit restaurant, laissant son regard se perdre sur les façades colorées des maisons. Oui, Loki avait toujours été une vraie tête de mule, prêt à toutes les tromperies pour parvenir à ses fins. Son cœur rata un battement.

\- Mère... Loki ne vous a pas semblé bien calme pour quelqu'un qui avait essayé de s'ôter la vie. Je veux dire il en a à peine reparlé non ?

\- Oui c'est vrai... mais je ne pense pas qu'il avait très envie de nous parler... si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Non mère, ce que je veux dire c'est que..., mère je pense qu'il a fait ça pour endormir notre méfiance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu-

Thor se leva brusquement

\- Je dois y aller !

Il sortit avec précipitation et couru vers l'hôpital.

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

-" LOKI !

Le brun se figea, interrompant son geste.

\- Thor... dit Loki sans se retourner, un geste de plus et je saute. Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas de toute façon cela dit.

\- Mon frère, ce n'est pas la solution, je te l'ai dit, je te promets de faire tout ce que je peux pour te comprendre, je suis désolé d'être partit mais je suis là désormais !

Loki leva les yeux au ciel mais ne se retourna toujours pas. Peu importe tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, et ça le tuait de l'avouer, il tenait vraiment à Thor. C'est sûrement pour ça que le fait que Thor le voit ainsi l'avait mit dans une telle fureur. Thor comptait et il aurait préféré que ce soit autrement.

Thor fit prudemment un pas dans la direction de Loki.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas avancer !

\- Si tu nous dis ce qui ne va pas on fera notre maximum pour t'aider.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Thor, es-tu encore plus stupide que je le pensais ? Le problème ne peut pas être réglé puisqu'il s'agit de ce que je suis.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui te ronges comme ça mon frère, mais je sais que tu n'es pas un monstre comme tu sembles le dire.

Thor profita de la conversation pour faire encore quelques pas le plus silencieusement possible, il était tout proche désormais.

\- Si je comptais réellement pour toi tu ne serais pas partit, bien j'ai eu assez de cette conversation ridicule.

Loki ferma les yeux et marcha vers le vide. Il sentit l'air se dérober sous ses pieds, mais la chute tant attendue ne vint pas. Non à la place une poigne violente et brûlante sur son poignet qui le tira en arrière. Il voulut crier et son dos au lieu de heurter le sol se retrouva contre le torse de Thor. Le brun resta immobile un instant avant de tenter brutalement de se dégager.

\- Lâche moi Thor !

\- Non Loki, je te ramène à la maison maintenant.

Thor retourna Loki pour lui faire face.

\- Je te hais."

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

-" Je le ramène à la maison !

Thor frappa du poing sur la table. Le regard dur de son père ne l'empêcha pas de continuer ce qu'il avait à dire. Sans quitter le vieil homme du regard il poursuivit

\- Ce n'est pas en passant ses journées attachées à un lit qu'il réglera son problème père.

Odin ne démordit pas

\- Thor, ton frère vient de tenter de se suicider deux fois en moins de trois jours et la seconde fois dans un hôpital, crois-tu pouvoir l'en empêcher ici ?

\- Ce n'est pas le personnel de l'hôpital qui l'a empêché de sauter du toit.

\- La place de Loki est dans un service psychiatrique, pas dans cette maison.

Frigga se leva de table pour aller ranger à la cuisine, la femme ne sachant pas quel partit prendre. Son mari venait d'arriver et Thor et elle rentrait à peine à la maison après que le blond ait dû aider les médecins à maîtriser Loki dans la crise de rage qui avait suivi sa tentative. Son époux se faisait vieux, ils avaient de nombreuses années d'écart et ils avaient eu Thor sur le tard. Mais Thor avait toujours eu le plus profond des respects pour son père, qui malgré son attitude distante, adorait son fils. Frigga était déchirée de les voir ainsi, et de penser à son autre bébé seul dans une chambre vide. Elle ne voulait que les meilleur pour son fils et pour leur famille.

\- Mon père, je ne prétends pas comprendre Loki, mais je le connais mieux que vous, c'est un esprit sauvage et indompté, l'enfermement va le rendre fou.

\- Il est déjà fou Thor, pourquoi ne renonces-tu pas.

\- Cela ne fais que trois jours et vous êtes déjà si catégorique ? De toute façon dans trois autres jours vous serez repartit, je n'ai que peu de temps ici, mais vous ne m'empêcherez pas de le passer avec mon frère.

\- Je repars demain, à mon retour dans trois semaines, je ne veux pas de trace de Loki ici, cette maison ne deviendra pas un asile de fou. Et s'il parvient à ses fins tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi même."

Sur ces mots le vieil homme quitta la table. Thor serra si fort les poings qu'il s'entailla les paumes avec ses ongles. Il débarrassa silencieusement la table et aida sa mère dans la cuisine sans prononcer un mot. Quand il eût fini, il monta à l'étage mais au lieu d'aller dans sa propre chambre, il entra dans celle de Loki. Il lui sembla que Jormungrand le regardait mais il l'ignora, ce n'était qu'un serpent. Poussant un lourd soupire il s'assit sur le lit de son frère et resta ainsi quelques minutes. Il plongea son nez dans les oreillers et huma l'odeur de son frère, malgré les années elle était demeurée la même. Il s'allongea sur le lit de Loki et contempla son poignet. Les griffures profondes que lui avait laissé son frère en se débattant dans son étreinte alors qu'il tentait de le maîtriser le faisait souffrir mais il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de les soigner. Si elle s'en était aperçut Frigga se serait empressé de lui faire un pansement, mais finalement c'était mieux comme ça pensa Thor. Il finit par s'endormir d'épuisement avec une seule idée en tête. Demain il irait chercher Loki, et il le ramènerait à la maison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Et hop me revoila pour le quatrième chapitre ! Je tenais à remercier particulièrement Nita Mentalia pour ses reviews toujours fidèle au poste qui m'encouragent à continuer. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en reviews. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

Quand Loki reprit connaissance, il avait l'impression qu'un camion lui avait roulé dessus. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour pleinement avoir conscience de son environnement, mais l'impression d'être enroulé dans un brouillard cotonneux qui brouillait ses sens ne disparut pas pour autant. Ses cheveux tombaient devant son visage, troublant un peu plus son champ de vision, il voulut les dégager et se rendit compte que ses poignets étaient entravés, attachés au lit par des sangles de cuir. Il tenta de se souvenir comment il était arrivé ici.

-" Il y a quelqu'un ?!

Ce n'était plus la chambre d'hôpital. Il n'y avait plus la lumière chaleureuse du soleil qui chauffait sa peau. Il ne restait que des murs blancs.

\- Laissez-moi sortir !

L'esprit embrumé par les tranquillisants qui couraient encore partiellement dans ses veines, il commença à paniquer. Il voulait sortir, il voulait bouger de là, il voulait voir autre chose que le blanc tout autour de lui. Toute la mesure et le calme dont il avait fait preuve ces dernières heures s'effritaient à une vitesse folle. Est-ce qu'on allait le laisser là pour toujours ? Il n'allait plus revoir personne ?

Sa respiration accéléra sous le stress. Ici on ne le laisserait pas se tuer. Était-ce la punition d'Odin pour être un monstre ? C'était lui qu'il aurait dû tuer. Oui s'il sortait d'ici ce serait la première chose à laquelle il réfléchirait. Il tira sur ses liens aussi forts qu'il le pu. Ses mains le faisaient souffrir au moindre mouvement des doigts. Il se souvint vaguement avoir roué Thor et les médecins de coup, il avait dû se briser quelques os au passage.

Il était sûr que ces enflures le surveillaient en ce moment même. Il ne leur ferait pas le plaisir de perdre d'avantage son sang-froid devant eux. Il lui sembla que des heures s'écoulaient sans que rien ne change mais ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être des minutes, durant lesquelles il s'acharna sur ses poignets, la douleur de ses doigts brisés se répercutant dans ses mains à chaque mouvement. Il n'avait même pas faim, en fait il ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé. Et il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il avait dormi avant de revenir à lui.

Ce fut le premier stade. En vérité et bien que Loki ne le saurât jamais, cela ne dura pas plus d'une heure. Ensuite il essaya de dormir, se disant qu'il reprendrait des forces pour recommencer ses essais par la suite.

Il plongea difficilement dans un sommeil médicamenteux et envahit de cauchemars.

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

La discussion avec le médecin avait été plutôt mouvementée, bien que Frigga ait essayé d'apaiser son fils par sa présence, il avait dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas mettre son poing dans le visage du docteur qui refusait de signer la sortie de Loki. Il ne cessait de répéter que ce dernier nécessitait des soins psychiatriques et Thor de dire que c'est leurs soins qui allaient le rendre plus mal encore. Finalement une explication plus calme de la part de Frigga sur leurs intentions et une longue liste de recommandations à suivre avaient réglés le problème.

Frigga c'était chargée de réunir les affaires de son plus jeune fils et de signer la sortie de Loki avec le médecin responsable pendant que Thor allait le chercher. Le blond avait lourdement insisté pour aller le récupérer lui-même dans la salle d'isolement.

Toutes ces années sans voir son frère, il avait cru que cela avait suffi à desserrer les liens qui les unissait mais il avait suffi de quelques minutes en sa présence pour voir revenir au galop cette envie irrépressible de protéger du monde son bébé frère.

Quand il entra son frère semblait plongé dans un demi-sommeil. Lui-même aurait été éprouvé de passer une nuit entière dans cet endroit. Il détacha délicatement son frère. Ses mains étaient couvertes de bleues et de contusions mais d'après les médecins il n'avait rien de cassé. Il passa un bras sous les épaules de Loki et l'autre sous ses genoux puis le souleva afin de la porter dans ses bras. Ce dernier s'agita un peu mais pour encore quelques temps il serait sous l'effet des médicaments.

Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à la voiture garée devant l'hôpital ou Frigga attendait au volant. Thor monta précautionneusement à l'arrière et installa Loki près de lui, sa tête venant naturellement reposer sur ses genoux. Ce dernier resta immobile durant tout le trajet, s'agitant parfois dans son sommeil sous le regard à la fois inquiet et protecteur de son frère qui caressait ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. Il savait qu'éveiller jamais Loki ne lui accorderait une telle proximité. Quand ils arrivèrent Frigga aida Thor à installer Loki sur le canapé du salon et ils le couvrirent d'une couverture avant de s'asseoir à la table à manger et de se regarder un instant.

\- Il faut faire la liste de tout ce qui pourrait être dangereux dans cette maison, et il faudra constamment qu'il ait quelqu'un avec lui.

\- Commençons par mettre sous clé tout ce qui est couteau et médicaments, on ne peut pas vider la maison non plus mais il faut toujours être avec lui. Ajouta Thor.

\- Oui. Je vais m'occuper de tout ça pour commencer, pour le moment reste avec lui.

\- Oui mère.

\- Thor... que comptes tu faire quand ton père va revenir ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, je veux attendre de voir comment les choses vont avancer avec Loki d'ici là. J'espère que les choses iront mieux d'ici mon départ.

\- Quand je le vois comme ça soupira Frigga, ça me ramène des années en arrière.

\- Mère, vous savez quelque chose que j'ignore sur lui n'est-ce pas ? Qui expliquerait ça en partie ?

\- Si je te le dis, il sera furieux, il faut que ce soit lui."

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

Le même rêve, encore. Le sang chaud sur ses mains, le cadavre à ses pieds qui murmure son nom.

Loki se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'était plus dans la pièce blanche. Il était à la maison.

Est- ce que tout cela avait été un mauvais rêve ? La sensation diffuse d'une main dans ses cheveux le fit soupirer. Peut-être qu'il avait sauté de ce toit finalement. C'était ça la mort ? Une succession de rêves troubles ? Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre que l'oreiller sous sa joue étaient des jambes, et très vraisemblablement celles de Thor. Malgré le côté très agréable de la situation- qu'il n'avouerait jamais de vive voix - il se redressa brusquement.

\- "Loki... comment te sens-tu mon frère ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

\- Je t'ai ramené à la maison.

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle Thor. Je veux dire pourquoi ?

\- Pour t'aider.

Loki roula des yeux avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la cuisine.

\- Où va tu mon frère ?

\- J'ai faim.

Thor sembla ravit de la nouvelle et se leva pour le suivre.

\- Tu comptes me coller jusque dans les toilettes ?

\- Oui s'il le faut.

\- Ridicule. Lâcha Loki sur un ton acide avant d'ouvrir le frigo.

Alors Thor l'avait ramené. Il avait bien compris qu'il était inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit en sa présence. Mais le blond finirait bien pas partir. Et alors il serait en paix.

Loki grignota une tranche de jambon jusqu'à ce que son regard rencontre son reflet dans le miroir du couloir. Ce qu'il vit lui pinça le cœur plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il avait toujours eu la peau pâle mais là il avait carrément le teint cireux. Ces cheveux étaient un vrai nid de nœud bien loin de sa coiffure ordonnée à grand coup de peigne et de gel. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Thor.

\- Tu veux autre chose à manger Loki ? Mère est partie faire des courses.

\- Non.

Loki tourna les talons et monta à l'étage, Thor le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre ou Loki passa de longues minutes à démêler ses cheveux en ignorant royalement son frère. Il renonça finalement à coiffer d'avantage sa chevelure, laissa les mèches ondulées retomber un peu plus bas que le creux de sa nuque. Thor c'était assis au bureau de Loki et le regarda sortir Jor de son vivarium. Il agit précautionneusement, ses mains le faisant toujours souffrir, il avait d'ailleurs à plusieurs reprises ignorées les propositions d'aide de Thor pendant qu'il se coiffait.

Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, laissant l'animal s'enrouler autour de lui, serpentant sur ses épaules. Il esquissa un rictus en voyant le regard peu rassuré que Thor posait sur la scène.

\- Tu peux partir Thor. Je ne ferais rien. Pour le moment.

\- C'est bien ça le problème Loki, je sais que je ne peux pas te faire confiance pas là-dessus.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui serait le plus ennuyé. Tu vas passer tes journées assis sur une chaise.

\- Tu sais qu'il faudra bien que l'on en parle Loki.

\- Parler de quoi ?

\- De la raison pour laquelle tu as fait ça.


	5. Chapter 5

**Et hop un peu tard aujourd'hui mais voici le chapitre 5. Encore merci pour vos reviews et comme d'hab n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. Je reprend la fac demain alors le rythme de publication devrait peut-être ralentir un peu. Bonne lecture !**

Loki était resté muet comme une tombe tout le reste de la matinée. A plusieurs reprises Thor avait tenté de le relancer mais le plus jeune c'était contenté de l'ignorer. Après s'être occupé de son python royal, il avait majoritairement lu. Quand était venu l'heure du repas, les choses c'étaient corsées.

Loki était assis en tailleur sur ton lis, penché en avant pour lire le livre posé entre ses genoux, ses cheveux retombant devant son visage.

-"Loki il faut que tu manges insista Thor.

\- Non. Je suis occupé tu le vois bien. Rétorqua le brun sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser t'affamer, tu n'as pas le choix ! Mère nous attend.

\- Je ne descendrais pas avant d'avoir fini ce livre.

\- Loki tu en as pour des heures.

Le brun releva finalement la tête et Thor pu lire un mélange d'agacement et de plaisir à faire tourner les autres en bourrique sur son visage.

\- Justement.

Loki sembla satisfait quand Thor ne répliqua plus rien. Il s'apprêtait à replonger dans son livre quand Thor se leva. Loki l'ignora se contentant de le surveiller du coin de l'œil.

\- Si Loki ne va pas à la nourriture, la nourriture ira à Loki.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris. Je n'ai pas faim, je ne mangerais pas que ce soit ici ou ailleurs.

\- Très bien j'ai compris.

\- Tu vois quand tu v- HEY !

Thor venait d'attraper Loki de force pour le charger sur son épaule. Le brun eût beau s'agiter dans tous les sens, frapper et protester il n'avait clairement pas la force de se défaire de l'emprise de Thor, surtout dans son état de faiblesse actuel.

\- THOR ! LACHE MOI !

Thor ignorant les coups répétés de Loki sur son dos et riant même franchement de la situation commença à descendre.

\- Est-ce que tu trouves ça drôle espèce d'idiot !?

\- A vrai dire, oui très mon frère.

Bouillant de rage et humilié Loki s'appliqua à peser le plus lourd possible sur le dos de Thor. Quand ils arrivèrent au salon d'où on pouvait entendre Frigga finir de cuisiner, il assit Loki à table et ce dernier était tellement outré qu'il ne bougea pas ; vexé comme un pou.

Lorsque l'aîné d'assit prêt de lui Loki siffla entre ses dents

\- Tu me le payera Thor."

S'il fallait qu'il supporte sa propre existence pendant deux semaines encore, rendre la vie impossible à Thor serait une bonne distraction à la douleur et au mal être qu'il sentait pulser dans sa poitrine et irradier vers tout son être.

Pendant le repas ils ne parlèrent pas de ce qu'il c'était passé. Ils firent tous les trois comme si Loki n'avait jamais tenté de se suicider et comme s'il s'agissait d'une journée en famille ordinaire.

 **ThorkiThorkiThorki**

Loki claqua la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui et ferma le verrou rapidement avant de se laisser glisser dos contre la porte. La salle de bain était devenue son refuge parce que c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait s'isoler du reste du monde. Même dans sa chambre il n'était jamais vraiment en paix.

Il se haïssait de perdre ainsi le contrôle. De se comporter comme un enfant. Loki avait toujours été très attaché à son image et à sa dignité. Ce qui était paradoxal quand on connaissait son caractère impulsif.

Depuis des années ce sentiment latent de ne pas être à sa place l'habitait. Depuis qu'il savait qu'il avait été adopté. Il avait toujours nourri l'espoir que ces parents biologiques étaient morts parce qu'alors cela voudrait dire qu'ils avaient voulu de lui. Il devait savoir ou il ne connaîtrait jamais la paix. Maintenant il regrettait amèrement sa curiosité. Cela ne changeait rien en apparence mais ça bouleversait tout ce qu'il était et ce qu'il avait cru être. Et dire que Frigga et Odin avaient su depuis le début mais ne lui avaient jamais rien dit.

En fait personne n'avait jamais voulu de lui. Ils avaient beau dire, il savait que depuis toujours Odin préférait Thor et maintenant il savait pourquoi. Il n'avait de place dans le cœur de personne.

Les yeux bleus et le sourire de son frère s'imposèrent à son esprit. Ils se souvint des nuits il y a des années où il venait trouver refuge dans ses bras réconfortants après un cauchemar. Comme il aurait voulu que Thor soit là pour le serrer dans ses bras et le rassurer, lui souffler que ce n'était pas grave. Que lui l'aimait et était là pour lui. Thor avait toujours été là pour lui. Plus maintenant. Thor était partit.

Loki donna un coup de pied rageur dans le vide. La douleur ne cessait de grossir dans son cœur et elle ne partait pas. Fébrile il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortie une des lames de rasoir parmi celles bien ordonnées dans une boîte. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas mais ses yeux étaient embués de larmes quand le métal froid rencontra sa peau blanche faisant perler le sang.

Ce fut la première fois.

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

Loki avait passé le reste de la journée emmuré dans le silence. Il était clair que le brun ne voulait pas parler et attendait que les choses se passe. En l'occurrence il attendait que Thor le lâche. Il savait que même s'il arrivait juste à temps, le blond serait là pour l'empêcher de faire des "bêtises", et de toute façon il ne semblait pas décidé à le lâcher d'une semelle.

Après le repas Frigga insista pour que Thor prenne du temps pour lui et elle resta avec son plus jeune fils. Le blond était mal à l'aise à l'idée de laisser Loki, mais lui et sa mère avaient toujours été très proches.

Frigga proposa à son fils de joueur aux échecs et il accepta à la surprise générale. C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours aimé ce jeu mais il ne semblait pas trop d'humeur. Il était sans doute trop heureux d'être débarrassé de la surveillance de Thor pour un moment.

Le blond s'assit finalement dans le canapé et consulta son téléphone. Il n'était pas du genre accro aux nouvelles technologies mais ça lui permettait de rester en contact avec ses amis et il ne leur avait pas donné de nouvelles avant de partir, bien trop préoccupé par la situation.

Il c'était éloigné du groupe d'ami avec lequel il avait grandi en déménageant, d'ailleurs il se dit qu'il pourrait profiter d'être de retour au pays pour les voir. Ils étaient restés en contact avec Sif, Fandral, Volstagg et Hogun mais ce n'était pas la même chose que de pouvoir se voir presque toutes les semaines.

A New-York il c'était particulièrement lié avec Steve, un type au grand cœur même s'il avait tendance à s'entourer d'amis insupportables comme Anthony. Le blond remonta le groupe de conversation pour voir ce qu'il c'était dit en son absence avant de leur laisser un message expliquant qu'il était rentré temporairement en Islande pour des problèmes de famille.

Après presque deux heures de jeu Frigga embrassa son fils sur le front et demanda à Thor de veiller sur lui pendant qu'elle se reposait. Elle souffla à Thor qu'elle allait aussi appeler Odin pour tenter de le raisonner.

\- Veux-tu que je joue avec toi mon frère ?

\- Non.

Loki commença à ranger méthodiquement les pions.

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

Encore. Le sang qui maculait ses mains. Le sang partout. Il se précipita à l'évier, mais même après ça il y en avait encore partout sur ses vêtements et même sur son visage. Il lâcha le couteau qui tomba avec un bruit métallique dans l'évier.

Il commença à paniquer à ses pieds le cadavre était encore chaud, le sang imbibait le tapis.

Loki plongea fébrilement sa main dans sa poche. Il fit défiler les contacts alors qu'il sentait une envie de vomir le prendre.

-" P-papa j'ai... j'ai besoin que tu viennes. J'ai fait une connerie..."

Loki se réveilla haletant et couvert de sueur. Il regarda autour de lui. Il vit la forme rassurant de sa mère qui dormait dans le lit d'ami installé au milieu de la pièce. Il souffla bruyamment avant de se lever. Il se hâta vers la salle de bain avant de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il resta quelques secondes face à son reflet avant que son regard ne se pose sur le tiroir.

Il tendit la main vers la poignée avant de suspendre son geste. Il resta ainsi immobile un long moment avant de sortir rapidement. Il courut presque pour se donner du courage et ne s'arrêta que quand il eût refermé derrière lui la porte de la chambre de Thor.

Sans faire un bruit il souleva le bras de son frère et se glissa contre lui sous la couette. Il enfouit son nez contre l'épaule du blond et huma son odeur ce qui l'apaisa rapidement.

-" Loki... ?

\- Pas un mot Thor."

Le blond le serra d'avantage contre lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant qu'ils ne sombrent tous les deux dans le sommeil.


	6. Chapter 6

**Et hop je réussi à poster dans les temps aujourd'hui je n'en revient pas xD ! Bon alors comme vous le verrez par la suite il y a quelques petites incohérences avec la mythologie et j'en suis bien consciente mais même si ça me dérange il le fallait pour les besoins de l'histoire.** **Encore une fois merci à mes fidèles revieweuses qui me donnent le sourire. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira et comme d'hab n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en review !**

Loki se sentait étonnamment bien. En fait il ne c'était pas sentit aussi serein depuis très longtemps. Il grogna un peu de contentement avant de se réengoncer dans le cocon chaud qui l'entourait. Il y avait aussi la sensation diffuse d'un bras sur sa taille et d'un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Mais pour lui il était hors de question d'ouvrir d'émerger de cet état de sommeil à demi conscient dans lequel il était plongé. Il était juste trop bien pour ça.

Malheureusement et contrairement à son frère, Loki n'avait jamais été du genre à traîner au lit le matin. Il ne fallut donc pas un très long moment avant qu'il soit bel et bien réveillé et incapable de retourner à son sommeil malgré toute sa bonne volonté.

Quelques instants lui furent nécessaires pour ouvrir complètement les yeux, devant s'acclimater à la lumière vive du jour qui baignait la pièce. Ce n'était pas pour rien que le brun fermait toujours les rideaux de sa propre chambre. Il s'extirpa le plus doucement possible de l'étreinte de son frère pour ne pas le réveiller avant d'aller à la fenêtre. Il pouvait voir son reflet presque translucide à travers la vitre.

Il aurait pu sauter mais vu la hauteur il ne serait sûrement pas mort. Il pourrait se précipiter dans la salle de bain pour s'électrocuter avec le sèche-cheveux ou encore se pendre avec une ceinture de Thor. Mais même ça il ne savait plus s'il en avait envie. Le poids invisible qui oppressait sa poitrine l'empêchait de respirer sans douleur et chaque instant le souvenir aiguisé de ce qu'il était et de ce qu'il avait fait se rappelait à lui. Et pourtant là dans les bras protecteurs de Thor il avait tout ce qu'il voulait. Là il se sentait bien. C'était ce qu'il avait souhaité depuis le début. Que Thor soit là.

Mais Thor n'avait pas été là. Il aurait été facile de se laisser aller, de se couler dans le cocon de réconfort que lui offrait son frère, mais Thor ne savait pas. Que dirait-il lorsqu'il apprendrait la vérité. De toute façon il devrait rentrer. Et Loki serait de nouveau seul. Il ne voulait pas à avoir à supporter une douleur encore plus grande après avoir connu le calme intérieur pour un temps seulement. Ces deux semaines seraient ses adieux à Thor.

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

\- " Debout gros lourdaud !

Le réveil de Thor fut bien moins doux que celui qu'avait expérimenté Loki quelques temps plus tôt.

Avec son petit frère lui secouant violemment l'épaule et lui criant de se réveiller, le blond eût l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière.

\- Si tu ne te lèves pas dans la seconde Thor il y aura bientôt un serpent dans ton lit.

Le blond sauta immédiatement du lit et jetant un regard noir à Loki, qui d'après son regard et son très léger sourire en coin avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

\- Je t'avais dit que je me vengerais pour hier midi Odinson.

Le brun dû se rendre compte du léger mouvement vers lui de Thor ou du moins deviner ses pensées car il recula avant d'ajouter

\- Si tu te venges je me vengerais de nouveau et à ce petit jeu-là tu ne risques pas de gagner.

Thor fit mine d'entendre les arguments de son frère mais il se pencha vivement pour attraper un coussin qu'il balança sur Loki. Le brun plissa les yeux, ses iris semblables à du métal vert en fusion plein de circonvolutions. Il remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements d'un geste sec puis se pencha très lentement pour ramasser le projectile.

Bien entendu la situation dégénéra rapidement en bataille de polochon bruyante.

\- Je me rend ! Thor ! Arrête !

Cria Loki les yeux rieurs comme ils n'avaient pas été depuis longtemps, acculé sur le lit par un Thor bien plus fort que lui et armé de deux oreillers. Le blond, lui rit franchement en laissant tomber ses "armes".

L'un comme l'autre étaient complètement décoiffés. Ils restèrent à se dévisager pendant quelques instants quand une ombre passa dans les yeux de Loki. Comme s'il venait de réaliser ce à quoi il s'était laissé aller. Il se leva, toute légèreté semblant l'avoir quitté d'un coup et il se leva.

\- Tu devrais aller manger Thor.

\- Je ne te laisse pas seul.

Dit le blond en prenant sa suite. Le cœur lourd de voir son frère hanté par des démons qu'il était incapable de chasser puisqu'il ne lui disait rien dessus.

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

Frigga avait laissé de quoi manger à ses deux garçons avant de s'absenter. Elle savait que Thor n'était pas du genre à se mettre au fourneau et même s'il l'aurait fait de bon cœur le résultat était à craindre. Quant à Loki elle ne voulait pas le laisser approcher le moindre couteau ou la plus petite plaque chauffante.

Elle avait dit à ses fils qu'elle devait faire des courses mais la vérité était tout autre. Elle s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose que son époux lui avait formellement interdit. Mais Frigga avant d'être une épouse et une mère était une femme forte. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire pour le bien de son enfant et ce n'était pas le vieux barbon qu'était en train de devenir Odin qui allait l'en dissuader.

C'est pourquoi Frigga, une femme tout à fait respectable se retrouvait au beau milieu de la prison pour femme de Reykjavik au lieu de vaquer à ses occupations habituelles.

\- "Je souhaiterais rendre visite à une détenue.

\- Nom de la détenue ?

\- Farbauti Jottunheim."

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

Loki n'avait plus parlé de la matinée malgré l'insistance de Thor. Ce dernier avait tout essayé pour revoir la joie dans les yeux de son frère adoptif comme il avait pu la voir quelques heures plus tôt mais rien à faire.

Après l'avoir renvoyé avec des paroles acides, cependant incapable de se débarrasser totalement de lui, le jeune homme c'était assis à la fenêtre du salon et regardait vaguement au dehors.

\- Est-ce que tu veux sortir ?

\- Mmm

Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse. Juste pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait entendu histoire qu'il ne le harcèle pas jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne ouvrir la bouche.

\- Depuis quand tu n'as pas été voir Sleipnir ?

Cette fois une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma sur le visage du brun. Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant de finalement lâcher

\- Personne ne conduit ici à part Odin.

\- On peut prendre le train.

\- Thor - il eût un léger rictus - on voit bien que tu es un idiot qui n'a jamais mis les pieds là-bas. On ne peut y aller qu'en voiture.

\- Je suis un idiot ou je n'ai jamais mis les pieds là-bas il faut choisir Loki.

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel avant de commencer à se retourner vers la fenêtre.

\- Je demanderais à Fandral de nous conduire !

\- Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis des lustres.

\- Justement je comptais le revoir.

\- Si tu veux le voir tu n'as qu'à aller chez lui.

\- Loki...

\- Je suppose que si je refuse tu vas me porter là-bas de force comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre.

\- Tu me connais mon frère rit Thor.

\- Bien alors quand irons-nous ?

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je vais appeler Fandral.

\- Si tu le dis...

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

De l'autre côté de la vitre en verre renforcé se tenait une femme que Frigga n'aurait jamais pensé revoir. Elle lui ressemblait terriblement. La même chevelure d'encre indomptable, le même visage pâle aux traits si fins.

\- Que me vaut le déplaisir de votre visite ?

Elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et était clairement ennuyée par la situation.

\- Je -

\- Laissez-moi devinez votre petit prince fait des siennes ?

Le ton clairement ironique de Farbauti énerva Frigga mais elle demeura calme malgré tout.

\- Loki a besoin de s'expliquer avec vous. Pour avancer dans la vie.

\- Je crois que ma dette envers lui est déjà réglée dit-elle en désignant sa tenue de détenue.

\- Il a besoin de savoir que vous regrettez, que vous tenez à lui d'une certaine façon. De savoir qu'il n'est pas un monstre et que vous ne lui en voulez pas non plus pour...ça. Finit-elle en pointant la vitre du parloir du menton.

\- J'ai bien assez de problèmes. J'ai donné trente années de ma vie pour racheter une petite erreur. Je n'ai plus aucun compte à vous rendre.

\- Si vous êtes là c'est que vous vous souciez de lui. Vous préférez le laisser sombrer dans la dépression plutôt que de l'affronter en face.

\- Qui m'a mise la !? Farbauti cracha hargneuse.

\- Certainement pas moi.

\- Faites très attention Frigga. Je pourrais modifier mon témoignage, ressortir des preuves de sous le tapis. J'ai de très bons avocats et croyez bien que votre mari m'a utilisé comme bouc émissaire seulement parce que je l'ai bien voulu.

\- Jamais je ne vous laisserais faire.

\- N'oubliez pas, Frigga, que votre fils est un meurtrier.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey ! Encore à l'heure aujourd'hui c'est que je tiens le rythme xD. Depuis que je suis à fond dans l'écriture de cette fic je fais de ces rêves. Cette nuit j'ai rêver que je rencontrais Tom dans la rue et qu'on parlait avec son accent français adorable. Bref j'arrête de raconter ma vie. Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos avis de plus en plus nombreux ça me fait vraiment trop plaisirs alors j'espère que la lecture vous plaira et comme d'habitude pensez à me laisser votre avis.**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **\- Merci beaucoup pour ton avis ! Ah Odin n'est pas si méchant que ça dans le fond. J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

On aurait dit que le ciel lui-même c'était acharné à rendre le reste de cette journée encore plus morose. Passé quinze heure, pas un seul coin de ciel bleu n'était en vue et il avait plu à verse tout l'après-midi. Loki avait fini par obtenir que Thor cesse de vouloir lui faire faire tout et n'importe quoi et qu'il puisse lire en paix en échange de quoi il regarderait la télé avec lui le soir.

Le blond essayait tous les subterfuges possibles et imaginables pour distraire Loki de ses pensées sombres. Mais il ne lui tirait que de rares et faibles sourires le plus souvent pendant leurs joutes verbales.

Frigga revient bien plus tard que si elle avait été faire de simples courses mais Thor ne sembla pas le remarquer ou du moins ne pas s'en inquiéter. Loki quant à lui avait bien compris que quelque chose clochait mais il avait appris à ne plus se mêler des affaires des autres en tout cas certainement pas en ce qui concernait la famille.

Bien entendu le soir venu Loki ne manqua pas d'agacer Thor de toutes les manières possibles pour qu'il renonce à son idée abrutissante de le forcer à regarder un film avec lui pour le distraire. Malheureusement pour lui le blond aussi savait se montrer très têtu et il ne démordit pas.

Pendant tout le repas du soir Loki remarqua bien que Frigga semblait préoccupée mais il ne sut dire si c'était à cause de lui ou d'autre chose. Cela lui serra la gorge car peu importe tout le venin qu'il pouvait cracher, il aimait profondément sa mère. Cette dernière prétexta d'ailleurs une migraine pour aller dormir plus tôt mais les deux frères virent tous les deux la lumière encore allumée à l'étage et échangèrent un regard entendu.

Loki passa les premières minutes du film les genoux repliés contre son torse à triturer ses cheveux et les cicatrices sur ses bras. Certaines n'étaient plus que des fantômes d'autres plus récentes étaient encore rugueuses. Et puis il y avait les dernières ou le fil qui avait servi à le recoudre était encore parfaitement visible. Évidemment Thor qui lui jetait des œillades régulières pour s'assurer qu'il ne se morfondait pas le remarqua rapidement.

\- Loki pourquoi tu ne profites pas simplement. Je sais que tu adores ce film.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à obéir à tes petits caprices.

\- Que dois-je faire pour que tu le sois ?

\- Rends-moi mon livre et je resterais éventuellement dans ce canapé.

\- Tu ne le lis même pas. Je suis peut-être moins intelligent que toi mais je ne suis pas non plus un simple d'esprit mon frère. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu avais à peine avancer dans ta lecture de toute la soirée.

Agacé que Thor ait lu si facilement en lui Loki claqua la langue et se retourna pour tourner le dos aux yeux bleus de Thor.

\- Si tu veux ton livre tu n'as qu'à venir le chercher dit Thor en levant le bouquin au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Donne-moi ça Thor.

Loki se retourna et fit un geste vif pour récupérer sa possession mais Thor tendit d'avantage le bras, forçant Loki à se mettre sur ses genoux pour tenter de l'attraper. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de l'attraper mais à chaque fois Thor lui échappait. Les boucles brunes de Loki ballotaient sur ses épaules au gré de ses mouvements.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas y arriver.

Déterminé le brun commença à escalader les genoux de Thor et s'appuya sur ses épaules pour parvenir à ses fins. Il réussit finalement avec un regard victorieux avant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux. Thor avait réussi son coup finalement. Il pensait à autre chose. Il était avec lui. Comme à chaque fois plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, plus même que les bras de sa mère, Thor était le Beaume dont avait besoin son cœur. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Thor allait partir et tout recommencerait comme avant. Il c'était promis de ne plus se laisser aller à ça.

\- Loki... cesse de te torturer l'esprit.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas mais son regard se ficha un instant dans celui de Thor. La tendresse qu'il y lit le bouleversa. Il ne la méritait pas. Maintenant plus que jamais il aurait voulu véritablement haïr son frère. Comme il lui avait dit sur le toit de l'hôpital. Mais ça avait été un mensonge. Comme toujours il mentait. Et comme toujours Thor lisait le trouble en lui.

\- Je suis là Loki. Ne porte pas seul un fardeau trop lourd pour toi.

\- Tu n'es pas là. Bientôt tu seras reparti. Tu pourrais aussi bien ne pas être là.

\- Je ne partirais pas. Je resterais aussi longtemps qu'il le faut.

\- Tu devras bien rentrer un jour.

\- Non je ne ferais pas la même erreur, je ne veux pas perdre mon Loki à nouveau. Je ne partirais pas sans toi.

Loki ne répondit pas mais continua à le fixer, la gorge serrée.

\- Tu peux pleurer Loki... je sais que tu t'y refuses parce que tu penses que c'est honteux, mais le vrai courage c'est d'admettre qu'on a mal.

Loki s'agrippa au tee-shirt de Thor et cacha son visage contre son torse. On aurait pu croire de loin qu'il ne bougeait pas mais Thor pouvait sentir ses légers tressautements et surtout ses larmes contre son cou.

\- Loki...

Thor lui caressa doucement le dos pour apaiser ses sanglots. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que le cou et le tee-shirt de Thor soient trempés de larmes.

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

Il était minuit largement passé quand Frigga sortit du bureau de son mari interpellée par les bruits de pas de Thor montant les escaliers. Elle referma son gilet pour se tenir chaud et attendit sur le palier. Elle sourit tendrement à son fils en le voyant monter. Il portait dans ses bras un Loki endormi profondément et le visage encore marqué de ses pleurs. Elle caressa la joue de Thor et déposa un baiser sur le front de Loki mais ils n'échangèrent pas un mot pour ne pas le réveiller.

Quand elle fut certaine qu'ils étaient couchés elle retourna dans le bureau appela son mari.

\- Mon chéri. Il faut que je te parle. À propos de ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt dans la soirée.

\- Je sais. Tu n'aurais pas dû y aller, je te l'avais dit.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait et maintenant on sait qu'on n'a pas tout éliminé. Il faut qu'on s'en occupe.

\- Je sais. J'ai déjà chargé un vieil ami de s'occuper de certaines choses mais il ne pourra pas tout faire seul.

\- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire.

\- Quel heure est-il ici ?

\- Bientôt une heure.

\- Bien alors voilà ce que tu vas faire."

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

Frigga retint un soupir de soulagement quand elle referma derrière la porte de la maison plongée dans l'obscurité. On voyait bien que plus personne n'habitait ici depuis un moment.

Elle suivit à la lettre les instructions d'Odin en commençant par chasser la poussière pour ne pas laisser de trace. Elle roula ensuite le tapis du salon pour dévoiler le parquet et la large tâche sombre qui n'était jamais partie. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait chercher.

Elle déplaça avec précaution une des lattes pour dévoiler la cache en dessous, exactement à l'emplacement que lui avait indiqué son mari. Elle souffla pour garder son sang-froid et rappela Odin.

-"C'est bon j'y suis.

\- Est-ce que c'est vide ?

\- Seulement des documents mais ça n'a peut-être aucun rapport.

\- Prends tout, ramène-le et brûle-le.

\- Mais et s'il y avait quelque chose d'utile dedans ?

\- Brûle tout.

\- D'accord."

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

Loki se réveilla au milieu de la nuit avec un mal de crâne dissipé. Il faisait nuit noire. Il essuya ses yeux qui le piquaient avant de porter son regard sur Thor. Son cœur se serra. Resterait-t-il vraiment comme il l'avait dit ?

Pour le moment tout ce qu'il voulait c'était cesser de penser et s'oublier contre la chaleur réconfortante de Thor. Son frère ? Non pas son frère, un ami ? Il ne savait pas quels mots mettre sur cette relation. Il regarda avec tendresse les longs cheveux blonds de son frère qui tombaient devant son front volontaire et il sentit son cœur gonfler. Il caressa du bout du doigt la ligne de sa mâchoire et s'arrêta lorsque Thor commença à s'agiter. Il se rallongea et posa son visage contre le torse du blond, laissant ses cheveux s'étaler sur le lit comme de la soie noire et il replongea dans le sommeil.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ! Je m'améliore je suis carrément en avance aujourd'hui, écrire dans le train semble être une bonne stratégie ! Trève de bavardage, comme de coutume je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui sont de plus en plus nombreuses, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir et ça m'aide beaucoup à me motiver. J'espère que le chapitre du jour vous plaira, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis en review et bonne lecture !**

Loki n'avait jamais été un lève-tard, pourtant Thor eût toutes les peines du monde à le lever ce matin-là. Après plusieurs tentatives tout ce qu'il reçut fut un coussin dans la figure et un grognement avant que le brun ne rabatte la couette sur lui.

-" Mon frère si tu ne te lève pas nous ne serons jamais à l'heure pour voir ton cheval. Fandral va nous attendre.

Loki émergea finalement d'une humeur assez massacrante. Pourtant retrouver ce genre de petites attitudes du quotidien ne pouvait que rassurer Thor. Il avait eu si peur quand sa mère l'avait appelé et quand il avait été retrouver Loki sur le toit, qu'il avait presque l'impression d'avoir retenu son souffle tout ce temps et qu'il ne respirait à nouveau que maintenant.

\- À quelle heure ? Demanda le plus petit en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Dans deux heures au plus, plutôt une heure trente.

\- Il faut que je me lave les cheveux lâcha finalement Loki avant d'ajouter - seul si possible.

\- Loki... tu sais bien que je ne peux pas.

\- Tu m'as toujours parlé de confiance. Je te promets que je ne ferais rien.

\- Bon. Tu me laisse vérifier qu'il n'y a rien de dangereux dans la salle de bain et si tu n'es pas dehors dans quinze minutes j'entre. Ah et on a enlevé le verrou bien sûr.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer souffla Loki en masquant son exaspération.

Pour une fois Loki tint sa promesse. Il savait bien que c'était complètement stupide de faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre pour le moment. Et de toute façon c'était une telle tempête dans sa tête qu'il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il sortit de la salle de bain déjà prêt et les cheveux encore humides.

En fait malgré leur calme apparent les deux frères de cœur étaient en proie à de grands troubles. Thor repensait sans cesse à ces années où il avait abandonné son frère injustement et à la proximité qu'ils avaient avant cela et qu'ils retrouvaient peu à peu. Il ne cessait de ressasser ce qu'il avait dit à Loki la veille. Ce n'était pas un mensonge mais pourtant il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire.

Quand Fandral se gara devant chez eux Thor l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et ils échangèrent une étreinte masculine sous le regard exaspéré de Loki. Il n'avait jamais apprécié les amis de Thor. Toujours bruyants et idiots. Et s'il supportait l'attitude bourrue de son frère, celle de ces amis l'insupportait. Quand ils étaient petits ces derniers l'avaient toujours mis à l'écart de leurs jeux. Adossé au mur de la maison il attendit qu'ils discutent un peu, trop contents de se retrouver avant qu'on l'appelle pour monter dans la voiture.

Il salua Fandral d'un simple bonjour assez froid, prenant sur lui pour ne pas froisser son chauffeur. Pendant toute l'heure que dura le trajet Loki se contenta de regarder par la vitre et de répondre vaguement par des onomatopées aux quelques questions que lui adressait Thor pour tenter de l'impliquer dans la conversation.

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

 _Presque un an plus tôt_

Dès qu'il avait commencé ses recherches il savait qu'il était prêt à tout ou presque pour découvrir la vérité et ne plus être rongé par le doute. Est-ce que ses vrais parents avaient voulu de lui ? Il n'avait bien sur rien pu obtenir d'Odin, quant à Frigga elle était elle même au courant de très peu de chose.

Elle lui avait expliqué avec douceur qu'ils l'avaient recueilli quand il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Elle avait vu un jour son mari revenir avec un bébé dans les bras et il ne lui avait jamais expliqué pourquoi, mais ça lui était bien égal, pour elle Loki était son fils et qu'elle ne l'ait pas porté n'y changeait rien.

Bien sûr il considérait Frigga comme sa mère. Pour Odin il ne savait pas, c'était... compliqué. Mais malgré cela il devait savoir, il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Il avait d'abord tenté de voler des documents à Odin mais ce dernier n'était pas idiot et il ne gardait cela dans aucun endroit qui ne soit à la portée de Loki et donc certainement pas chez lui. Il avait laissé tomber la piste d'Odin et avait passé de longues semaines à parcourir les registres de naissance et d'adoption du pays dès qu'il avait du temps libre. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Découragé il pensait avoir fouillé toutes les pistes quand il lui était revenu à l'esprit que son "père" était un avocat. Renommé certes mais plutôt du genre qui cache des sombres secrets sous le tapis de son salon que le genre enfant de cœur.

Alors le brun avait fini par passer plus de temps aux archives du tribunal et sur internet que sur les bancs de la fac. Il fouillait toutes les affaires auxquelles son père avait touché de près ou de loin à l'époque de son adoption. Et c'est là qu'il trouva.

Il y a bientôt vingt ans, une affaire de famille sordide, un couple soupçonné depuis des années par les forces de l'ordre de tremper dans des histoires de trafic d'armes et de drogues à l'international avait été traîné en justice suite à l'arrivée d'un nouveau témoin, leur propre fils, Byleist Jottunheim, qui disait avoir des preuves décisives. Son père était à la défense mais l'affaire avait tourné court. La veille du procès, Byleist avait été retrouvé mort dans son appartement et la police avait conclu au suicide.

Une affaire qui bien que tragique ne semblait rien avoir à faire avec lui. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tombe sur une photo d'archive des époux Jottunheim sur le parvis du tribunal. Dès qu'il vu le visage de la femme il sut. C'était eux.

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, Loki sortit impatiemment de la voiture et se précipita vers l'espace ou l'on laissait les chevaux en extérieur. Fandral expliqua à Thor qu'il allait en profiter pour faire un truc qu'il avait prévu aux alentours et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à l'appeler quand ils voulaient rentrer. Son ami le remercia chaleureusement avant d'emboîter le pas à Loki.

Quand il le rattrapa ce dernier avait déjà escaladé la haute barrière de bois et avançait sur le sol dur mais couvert d'herbe fine. Sleipnir ne tarda pas à trotter vers lui dès qu'il le reconnu et hennit de bonheur. Dès qu'il fut prêt de lui Loki flatta de ses mains l'encolure de l'animal en lui parlant doucement.

Thor sourit, les retrouvailles étaient touchantes, définitivement son frère avait un don ou il ne savait trop quoi avec les animaux. Presque une heure plus tard ils étaient loin des barrières et Thor avait lui-même une monture. Il avait toujours aimé monter mais contrairement à Loki il n'avait jamais eu ni voulu son propre cheval. Thor était déjà monté quand Loki mit le pied à l'étrier. Son frère était radieux, comme il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années. Comme il l'avait dit à son père, Loki était un esprit libre, sauvage et aussi calme qu'impétueux, à la nature changeante, pas quelque chose qu'on enfermait ou contrôlait au risque de le détruire. Du feu, voilà ce qu'était Loki, il était semblable au feu.

Ils chevauchèrent longtemps côte à côte et même si le temps était froid, ce fut une superbe journée. Quand ils remontèrent en voiture ils étaient tous les deux assez mal en points. Thor était plein de courbatures parce qu'il n'avait pas monté depuis des lustres et Loki était épuisé car s'il avait l'habitude de monter régulièrement, il était encore affaibli parce qui c'était passé i peine quelques jours. Thor et Fandral se promirent de se revoir bientôt en compagnie de Volstagg, Hogun et Sif et chacun rentra chez soi.

Frigga les serra dans ses bras en les voyant rentrer, elle avait les traits tirés et l'air vraiment fatigué. Ils lui demandèrent tous les deux si elle allait bien mais elle se voulu rassurante en disant qu'elle avait juste mal dormi cette nuit.

Ce soir-là Loki retourna dormir dans sa chambre en compagnie de sa mère à qui il laissa son lit. Mais dès qu'il fut certain qu'elle dormait il se leva du lit d'appoint pour se glisser jusqu'à la chambre de Thor.

\- " Tu dors ?

\- Non. Tout va bien ?

\- Thor... si tu... si tu dois rester. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Thor se redressa dans son lit et malgré la pénombre fit signe à son frère de venir le rejoindre. Ce dernier frissonnait et Thor l'enveloppa dans les draps sans lui poser de question.

Loki semblait en proie au doute, à un mélange d'appréhension et de peur. Comme ils étaient tout prêt Thor pouvait voir malgré la nuit toute l'agitation qu'on pouvait lire dans tes yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu resteras avec moi, est-ce que je peux vraiment te croire ? Lâcha-t-il finalement.

\- Je te le jure.

\- Je voudrais juste... Juste enlever ce putain de poids qui m'empêche de respirer.

\- Je suis là pour t'aider Loki.

\- Je pourrais pas... je pourrais pas tout dire d'un coup, je vais peut-être même rendre ça pire.

\- Je t'assure que non.

\- Mes parents... mes parents ne m'ont pas abandonné parce qu'ils sont mort o-ou parce qu'ils avaient pas les moyens de m'élever. - Thor pouvait sentir toute la colère, la tristesse et la rancune dans sa voix - Et pas non plus parce que je n'étais pas prévu ou qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'enfants.

\- Où veux-tu en venir Loki ? Thor demanda gentiment en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Thor ils m'ont abandonné parce que je suis un putain de monstre, une anomalie, une erreur de la nature.


	9. Chapter 9

**Je suis stressée, le chapitre du jour est important car on a pas mal de révélations et on avance beaucoup dans l'histoire, attention on est vraiment très loin de la fin mais disons qu'on bouge un peu alors j'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis pour me dire si ce chapitre vous a plus ou non ça me fait très plaisirs ! Bonne lecture !**

 _Il y a vingt ans_

-"Je me fiche de savoir d'où il vient, si nous prenons ce bébé je l'élèverais comme si je l'avais porté.

Odin caressa la joue du petit avant de le déposer dans les bras de sa femme. L'enfant attrapa dans l'une de ses petites mains un doigt de Frigga et la fixa de ses grands yeux verts.

\- Quel âge a-t-il ? A-t-il déjà un nom ?

\- Bientôt un an. Et c'est Loki...

\- Loki... répéta Frigga en regardant le petit avec tendresse.

\- Il y a cependant quelque chose que je dois te dire. Et le jour viendra où nous devrons lui en parler également.

La femme d'Odin releva les yeux vers lui avec un regard interrogatif.

\- Il n'est... pas né comme les autres. Différent."

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

\- " Thor je suis une putain d'anomalie. Je suis né... je ne suis ni un homme ni une femme peu importe ce à quoi je ressemble à l'extérieur. Je suis une erreur de la nature, un monstre et c'est pour ça... pour ça qu'ils m'ont abandonné.

\- Loki... pourquoi penses-tu que tu es un monstre ? Peu importe ce que disent tes gènes, ce qui compte c'est qui tu es.

\- Tu m'as vu Thor !? Tu m'as vu !? Regarde-moi, regarde mon visage ! Tellement androgyne qu'on est incapable de dire ce que je suis. Je suis un mec avec des putain d'ovaires dans le ventre !

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Loki sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Thor lui-même était bouleversé par la détresse de son frère. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue avant d'essuyer ses pleurs du bout des doigts.

\- Mais tu es magnifique mon frère. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Ta différence fait de toi quelqu'un d'unique et le monde se fiche bien de ce que peut vouloir dire quelques radios. Tu es ce que tu as envie d'être et ça n'appartient qu'à toi.

Le brun le regarda ses yeux exprimant toute sa détresse intérieure.

\- Est-ce pour cela que tu as voulu mourir ?

Loki ferma les yeux un instant. Il aurait voulu pouvoir répondre sincèrement que oui. C'était déjà assez difficile. Mais les images qui envahissaient son esprit lui hurlaient le contraire. Le sang sur ses mains.

\- Je ne sais pas... il souffla finalement.

\- Tu sais que ça ne change rien pour moi. Peu importe tu es toujours le même. S'ils t'ont abandonné pour ça c'est qu'ils ne te méritaient pas. Tu es une personne formidable Loki.

\- Je croyais que c'était moi le spécialiste des mensonges ici.

\- Je suis sincère. Et si les choses avaient été autrement, tu n'aurais jamais connu mère et nous ne nous serions peut-être jamais rencontrés.

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Tous deux se dévisageaient face à face sur le lit, leurs visages éclairés uniquement par la lumière de la lune qui faisait ressortir le teint de lait de Loki et les traits droits de Thor.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Quand Odin va revenir ? Quand tu devras partir de nouveau à l'autre bout du monde.

\- Repars avec moi mon frère."

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

\- Je vais rentrer avec Thor mère.

\- Alors ça y est. Mes deux enfants quittent le nid.

\- Ce n'est pas définitif mère.

\- Quand allez-vous partir ?

Frigga regardait bouleversée son fils, mais elle comprenait qu'il avait besoin de ça pour soigner son âme

\- Dans quelques jours.

\- Seras-tu heureux là-bas ? Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait mon fils, vas-tu supporter l'agitation et l'absence de la nature ? Ta place est sur cette terre.

\- Ma place est avec Thor...

Aussi dur que ça lui était de l'admettre c'était la vérité.

\- Je comprends et je ne te retiens pas. Je veux le meilleur pour toi. Mais n'oublie pas que vous ne pourrez pas vivre toute votre vie ainsi. Je sais que vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre mais viendra le jour où vous prendrez des chemins différents.

\- Ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé. Tu prendras soin de Sleipnir ?

\- Bien sûr Loki.

Loki tint doucement la main de sa mère et l'attira finalement à elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je reviendrais vite.

\- Tu as tellement grandi. Je me rappelle encore la première fois que je vous ai tenu dans mes bras. D'abord Thor et ensuite toi.

\- Je n'imagine pas Thor pouvoir tenir dans tes bras.

Frigga rit doucement et replaça une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière l'oreille droite de Loki.

\- Je vais m'occuper de tout ici. Prenez bien soin de vous. Et coiffe moi ça, Thor au moins se les attache.

\- Je préfère comme ça. Avant ce n'était pas vraiment moi.

\- Je suis fière de toi mon fils. Promets-moi de ne plus essayer de...

\- Je vais essayer. Je ne peux pas promettre quoi que ce soit. Tu me connais."

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

Les billets d'avions furent pris pour la fin de la semaine. Le reste passa comme une sorte de rêve. Les amis de Thor furent invités pour le soir de la veille du départ et Loki passa une grande partie de son temps à préparer ses affaires avec Frigga et le reste du temps avec Thor qui tentait de lui changer les idées. Il pouvait aussi bien être Loki dans toute sa splendeur et l'instant d'après être en proie à une douleur psychologique suffocante. Se confier à Thor l'avait soulagé d'un grand poids mais n'avait pas tout arrangé.

Frigga s'occupa également de tous les papiers et les visas à obtenir. Il avait été décidé que Loki reprendrait les cours là-bas. Il avait toujours été un élève brillant mais cela faisait un an qu'il ne travaillait presque plus, son esprit consacré à de toutes autre chose.

Loki avait renoncé à dormir seul. Chaque nuit où il avait essayé il se réveillait en nage à cause de cauchemars que seule la présence de Thor était capable de chasser.

Les amis de Thor étaient sur le point d'arriver et Loki était d'humeur plutôt massacrante quand Frigga lui dit qu'elle avait à lui parler.

\- Loki, il faut que nous allions quelque part toi et moi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je dois t'emmener voir quelqu'un avant que tu partes. C'est important."

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

 _Prison pour femme de Reykjavik, parloir_

Le cœur de Loki battait la chamade. Dès qu'il avait franchi la porte de la prison il avait compris qui il venait voir. Il était terrorisé par ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire. Il aurait tellement voulu que Thor soit près de lui pour affronter cette épreuve. Mais il savait que c'était quelque chose qu'il devait affronter seul. C'était une part de sa punition pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Quand Farbauti s'assit de l'autre côté de la vitre il eût la très troublante impression de faire face à son reflet dans le miroir. Il ne l'avait jamais vu que sur des photographies.

"-Bonjour... Loki c'est ça.

\- C'est le nom qu'on m'a donné.

\- Je ne voulais pas te voir tu sais. Mais il semblerait que quelqu'un t'aime et soit prêt à beaucoup pour faire pression sur moi dit-elle en jetant un regard mauvais vers Frigga assise au fond de la salle.

\- Je me fiche de ce que tu veux. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas voulu de moi, pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire pour me protéger alors que tu m'avais abandonné à la naissance.

\- Tu sais déjà pourquoi. Quel parent veut vivre avec le poids d'un enfant comme toi... Tu ne méritais pas de vivre avec ça. C'était te rendre service.

\- Pourtant vous ne m'avez pas tué, vous m'avez abandonné. Et selon vous tout enfant difforme ne devrait même pas avoir la chance de naître.

\- Je suis certaine que c'est ce que tu penses toi aussi chaque jour en te regardant dans le miroir. Et si tu as vécu c'est parce que Byleist nous a tenu tête. Il t'a pris avec lui et il a fui. C'est à lui que tu dois ton nom.

\- Alors vous ne... je ne peux pas penser comme vous. Même si chaque jour je lutte pour ne pas me détester, si je n'avais pas vécu je n'aurais pas connu mère ou Thor.

\- Tu devrais me remercier alors.

\- Jamais.

\- Tu vois Loki. Tout a un prix. J'ai fait l'erreur de t'abandonner et en conséquence me voilà ici. Toi aussi un jour ce que tu as fait finira par te rattraper.

\- Mère a eu raison de m'emmener vous voir.

\- Pour que tu puisses te moquer ?

\- Pour que je n'ai plus aucun regret de ne pas avoir grandi auprès de vous."


	10. Chapter 10

**Yosh ! A l'heure pour le chapitre du jour, je tenais à énormément vous remercier pour vos reviews hyper détaillées sur le chapitre précédent ça m'a rassuré et m'a fait super plaisir ! Petite précision pour ce chapitre, les paroles en italique signifie que les personnages parlent en Islandais.** **Désolée pour les potentielles nombreuses fautes dans ce chapitre a sa sortie mais je suis obligée de poster en l'état maintenant ou il n'y aurait pas eu de chapitre aujourd'hui. Je mettrais ça à jour dès que possible. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !**

-"Loki éteins ça et dors par pitié...

Thor enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller pour ne plus voir la lumière de son propre téléphone sur lequel Loki était en train de pianoter. Il s'était déjà couché assez tard et suffisamment éméché pour que Loki ne vienne pas en rajouter une couche, ils devaient prendre l'avion avant midi le lendemain et il aurait bien aimé dormir un peu.

Loki était rentré tard dans la soirée de son escapade avec Frigga et il avait été incapable de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais le brun lui avait paru changé, toutefois il n'avait pas su dire si c'était en bien ou en mal.

Quand le moment de dormir était arrivé le cadet était devenu insupportable, s'inquiétant des moindres détails de leur voyage, en particulier concernant Jormungrand. Thor lui avait promis qu'un ami à lui allait se charger de tout pour installer un vivarium avant leur arrivée mais très soucieux de ce genre de choses Loki n'avait pas cessé de le tanner à propos de ça. Voilà pourquoi il avait, bien mal lui en avait pris, prêté son portable à Loki pour qu'il puisse se rassurer lui-même en posant ses questions à Tony.

Et donc voilà des heures que Loki parlait avec son ami Stark, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il doutait même qu'ils parlaient encore du vivarium.

\- Loki pose ça ou je te promets que ton serpent ne décollera pas d'ici.

\- Je ne veux pas dormir. Si tu n'es pas satisfait tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux.

Cette fois, à son grand dam, Thor était bien réveillé. Il s'extirpa de l'oreiller et bloqua le poignet de son frère d'une main pour lui prendre le téléphone.

\- Dors ou tu ne supporteras jamais le décalage horaire.

\- Facile à dire pour quelqu'un qui a dix grammes d'alcool dans le sang.

\- Je n'ai pas dix grammes d'alcool dans le sang.

\- D'accord peut être huit.

\- Dors. Thor éteignit le portable et le balança derrière le lit.

S'il n'avait pas fait aussi sombre Thor aurai clairement pu voir Loki rouler des yeux.

\- J'ai compris."

Loki se retourna et s'enroula dans la couette faisait exprès de la tirer à lui. La comédie ne dura pas bien longtemps malgré ce que prétendais Loki il tomba très rapidement dans le sommeil.

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

Au moment d'embarquer Loki comme Thor avaient des cernes aussi grosses que leurs valises. Frigga les serra tous les deux dans ses bras, sauvegardant dans sa mémoire ce moment. Malgré les protestations du plus jeune elle les prit tous les deux en photos devant la vitre de la salle d'embarquement. Thor s'enthousiasma du résultat mais Loki fit juste une moue désabusée.

\- "On a l'air de cadavres ambulants. Commenta-t-il simplement.

L'heure de monter dans l'avion arriva rapidement et après une dernière étreinte Frigga regarda ses fils disparaître dans les couloirs de l'aéroport. Une fois dans l'appareil Loki s'installa près du hublot et resta le regard rivé sur l'extérieur.

\- Tu es prêt mon frère ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être prêt pour rester assis dans un siège.

\- Je veux dire, prêt à quitter le pays.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je voyage Thor.

\- Oui mais partir en vacances et aller vive ailleurs ce n'est pas la même chose.

\- Mmm...

\- Bon j'ai compris tu ne veux pas parler.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui as-dis que tu voulais dormir dans l'avion ?

\- A qui la faute ?

Loki sourit très légèrement avant de sortir un livre de son sac. Malgré ce qu'il avait pu dire à Thor, il resta rivé au hublot tant que l'Islande fut encore en vue et ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils survolaient l'océan depuis un bon moment déjà qu'il s'en décolla pour se plonger dans un livre. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Parce que dans le fond Thor avait raison. Il quittait la maison, et ça lui faisait quelque chose. Il allait en quelques sortes prendre un nouveau départ, il avait sincèrement envie de laisser derrière lui toute cette souffrance. Il se disait qu'il pouvait peut-être se permettre de ne plus penser à tout ça. Quand il serait à des milliers de kilomètres de l'Islande plus rien de tout ça ne pourrais le rattraper. Farbauti, Odin, et le sang qui couvrait ses mains. Et tout ce que Thor ignorait encore. Peut-être qu'il pourrait cesser d'être Loki l'anomalie, Loki le meurtrier et le dépressif, le menteur, le faible pour ne plus être que Loki le frère de Thor.

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

Quand ils arrivèrent à New-York, il était treize heures. Il fallait encore une bonne heure pour arriver jusque chez Thor. Loki ne prit pas le temps de découvrir l'endroit ou de se mettre à l'aise car dès qu'ils poussèrent la porte Loki se dépêcha d'installer Jor dans sa nouvelle maison. Quand il eût fini et qu'il fut certain que son serpent allait bien et n'avait pas trop souffert du voyage il s'autorisa à s'assoir dans le canapé du petit salon.

Thor était partit faire des courses d'urgence et lui avait fait promettre de ne pas faire de bêtises en son absence. Loki se leva et commença à faire le tour de l'appartement. Pour New-York la taille était vraiment respectable même si en comparaison de leur maison de Reykjavik il avait l'impression d'être dans un mouchoir de poche. Ils avaient installé le vivarium de Jor contre un mur du salon qui était aussi la pièce principale.

Un petit canapé en face de la télé. Une table basse jonchée de toute sortes de choses allant des documents pour le travail à des verres vides qui devaient attendre d'être lavés depuis un bon moment. La salle de bain faillit rendre Loki claustrophobe alors il ne s'y attarda pas plus. Il venait de finir sa visite quand il entendit la clé tourner dans la porte. Il avait mis si longtemps ou Thor avait-il été incroyablement rapide.

-"Thor ?

Il demanda avec méfiance en s'approchant de l'entrée. Il tendit l'oreille et son cœur accéléra. Ça ce n'était pas les bruits de pas de Thor, il les aurait reconnus entre mille.

Sa peur fut de courte durée quand il tomba nez à nez avec l'intru. Un type assez petit et avec une barbe mal taillée et surtout un air très sûr de lui qui déplut tout de suite à Loki. Il y eût un moment de silence. L'intru, qui portait un tee-shirt Metallica, brisa le silence après avoir lui-même étudié Loki avant de s'exclamer

-" C'est toi Solid Snake ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Loki très méfiant en plissant les yeux.

\- C'est moi Tony, tu sais le mec que t'as tanné de questions jusqu'à vingt-deux heures.

\- Ah oui. Anthony Stark. Tu es venu rendre les clés ? Loki était soulagé mais il restait tout de même suspicieux, il avait apprécié parler avec ce type dans la nuit et ils avaient rapidement dérivé de sujet.

\- Non juste Tony. Foutu point break maintenant je sais qu'il m'a appelé Anthony dans ses contacts.

\- Point Break... ?

\- Thor ! Bon alors tu le fais entrer ou pas ? "

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

Quand Thor rentra il eut la surprise de découvrir son frère en train de discuter activement avec Tony dans le salon.

\- Tony ? Je vois que tu as rencontré mon frère dit-il en posant les sacs de course dans la cuisine.

\- Ton frère ?

- _Thor tu lui as demandé d'installer un vivarium pour moi, de répondre à mes questions, il a les clés de ton appartement et il ne sait pas que je suis ton "frère" !?_ Loki invectiva Thor en Islandais.

\- _Je pensais que c'était évident alors je n'ai pas précisé et puis ce n'est pas comme si on regardait des photos de famille pendant nos soirées étudiantes._

\- Vous avez bientôt fini votre petit jeu ou je vais devoir me lancer dans l'apprentissage d'une autre langue pour espérer vous comprendre ?

\- Désolé Tony. Oui, Loki est mon frère !

\- _Moi je trouve ça très drôle. Je pense que je vais continuer._ Fit Loki avec un rictus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Rien d'important.

\- Que tu étais un idiot.

\- Loki ! "

Le brun ne dit plus rien mais conserva un air joueur pour le plus grand bonheur de Thor, heureux de ne pas le voir tourmenté. Le brun disparu dans la cuisine où il commença à ranger ce que Thor avait acheté.

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

Stark parti tard, ou plutôt, Loki finit par le mettre à la porte pour être certain qu'il ne finirait pas par camper ici vu la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait avalé. De fait même si la nuit était tombée il était encore raisonnablement tôt mais les deux frères étaient épuisés par le voyage et le décalage horaire.

Thor avait largement de quoi installer un deuxième couchage dans le canapé du salon le temps de prendre les dispositions nécessaires mais quand l'heure vint de dormir il leur sembla naturel à l'un comme à l'autre de se diriger tous les deux vers le lit de Thor comme ils le faisaient depuis bientôt une semaine.

Les lumières éteintes, les jambes repliées contre son torse assis sur le lit Loki contemplait les lumières de New-York.

-" C'est beau n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui... répondit Loki sans détourner le regard.

Thor ne put s'empêcher de trouver son frère magnifique en cet instant. On aurait presque dit un tableau. Son visage pâle éclairé uniquement par les milliers de lumières de la ville qui se reflétaient également dans ses yeux émeraude. Ses cheveux de jais retombaient en des boucles rebelles sur sa nuque. S'il ne les coupait pas d'ici peu ils lui arriveraient bientôt aux épaules. Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer presque douloureusement à cette vision.

Bien sûr que Loki était magnifique, mais c'était son frère, son bébé frère. Il se retourna dans le lit pour effacer ces pensées.

-" Bonne nuit mon frère.

\- Bonne nuit Thor..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey ! J'ai bien cru que ce chapitre ne sortirait jamais à temps, j'ai choppé une très vilaine grippe alors je ne pensais jamais y arriver xD. Mais finalement le voilà ! Je tenais à beaucoup vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews de plus en plus nombreuses c'est vraiment hyper plaisant et encourageant et je ne vous le dirais jamais assez ! Comme d'habitude j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et je vous encourage à me laisser votre avis ! Bonne lecture !**

Thor avait encore une semaine de congés avant de devoir reprendre le travail, on était fin mai et il était donc impossible pour Loki de reprendre l'université maintenant. Il savait qu'il aurait donc plusieurs mois à se tourner les pouces quand son frère ne serait pas là.

Il songeait à se trouver un job mais en attendant il voulait juste profiter des dernières journées qu'il pourrait passer entièrement avec le blond. D'une bonne humeur surprenante au réveil il prépara le petit déjeuner, de toute façon s'il voulait manger autre chose que des biscottes il savait qu'il ne devait pas compter sur Thor étant donné le résultat de ses dernières expériences culinaires en date.

Agacé de devoir attendre le réveil de Thor il lui laissa simplement le nécessaire sur la table et alla se couler sous une douche brûlante. Alors qu'il laissait l'eau couler sur son corps pâle il laissa ses pensé dériver. Il y a quelques semaines il était seul en Islande, incapable de mettre des mots sur ses souffrances, incapable de soulager le poids sur son cœur. Et aujourd'hui il était à l'autre bout du monde mais surtout il n'était plus seul. Le poids était toujours là mais la seule présence de Thor suffisait à l'apaiser. Comme si c'était tout ce dont il avait toujours eu besoin. Il se demandait qu'elle aurait été sa vie si Thor n'était jamais parti. Car au fond c'était à cause de lui qu'il avait quitté le pays.

Loki sortit de sa "transe" quand il se rendit compte que cela faisait bien vingt minutes qu'il était sous l'eau. En sortant du bac de douche il se regarda un moment dans la glace. Il ne supportait pas de se voir, c'était plus fort que lui. Il s'enroula dans une serviette laissant ses cheveux trempés retomber dans son dos et sortit de la salle de bain.

-" Thor ! J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais pas avant midi. S'amusa Loki en croisant son frère dans le couloir.

\- Et moi que tu ne sortirais jamais de là. Je m'inquiétais.

Loki haussa un sourcil prêt à se moquer de Thor mais la sollicitude profonde qu'il put lire dans ses yeux bleus l'en dissuada.

\- Je vais bien...

Sans prévenir le grand blond l'attira contre lui et le serra dans ses bras comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Au début Loki ne sut comment réagir, presque mal à l'aise mais il se laissa finalement aller à l'étreinte. Ce qui était si rare autrefois était devenu presque naturel avec Thor. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps malgré les cheveux de Loki qui dégoulinaient sur son frère. Le brun ferma les yeux un instant et respira l'odeur de son frère contre son épaule. Finalement il rompit le contact et se dirigea vers la chambre.

\- N'oublie pas de ranger la table." Il lâcha simplement en fermant la porte derrière lui.

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

Odin soupira après avoir passé une main dans sa barbe. Heimdall venait de l'appeler et les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Pas bonnes du tout. Les documents qu'il avait fait détruire à Frigga n'étaient que la partie émergée de l'Iceberg. Farbauti était bien moins idiote qu'il le pensait. Elle avait vraiment tout prévu. Cette histoire risquait de leur sauter au nez d'une seconde à l'autre. Chaque jour qui passait leurs possibilités se réduisaient.

Le vieil homme referma le dossier sur lequel il travaillait. Il aurait été bien plus simple de laisser éclater la vérité. Mais il avait une promesse à honorer. La promesse de protéger Loki envers et contre tout. Il allait falloir être très prudent, si la moindre personne avait des doutes dur cette affaire il était certain que l'enquête serait rouverte.

Il était temps pour lui de rentrer au pays et de s'occuper de tout ça personnellement. Oui, plus que temps. Il envoya un message à Heimdall pour qu'il se charge de réserver le vol puis il ouvrit sa valise pour en sortir un dossier. Il le prenait toujours avec lui et il avait pris grand soin qu'il n'y ait aucune copie, papier ou numérique, de cette version. Sur la couverture on pouvait lire.

" Meurtre de Laufey Jottunheim, dossier complet."

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

-"Tu veux travailler dans un bar ?

\- Je ne vais pas errer ici pendant les trois prochains mois... Répondit Loki alors qu'il laissait Jor serpenter sur son bras et ses épaules.

\- Pourquoi un bar ?

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre sans diplôme ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi... mais autre chose !

\- Pourquoi le bar te pose problème. De toute façon je suis majeur et vacciné tu ne vas pas m'en empêcher.

\- Oui je sais mais je n'aime pas ça... Grogna Thor dans sa barbe.

\- Pourquoi ? Soupira Loki

\- On ne sait jamais il peut y avoir des gens étranges.

\- Des gens étranges... répéta Loki pour se moquer.

\- Je ne plaisante pas mon frère, ce n'est pas l'Islande ici.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse !

\- Je demanderais à Tony de te trouver quelque chose.

\- Il y a intérêt soupira Loki avant de se lever.

Après un moment de silence Thor compris que Loki se laissait de nouveau aller à ses pensées sombres.

\- Bon on ne va pas rester ici toute la journée !

\- Mmm ?

\- Je vais te montrer le quartier, et on va te racheter des vêtements aussi tu n'as pas pu en prendre tant que ça dans l'avion.

\- Si j'acceptes tu me laissera travailler où je veux ?

\- J'obéirais à l'un de tes ordres, tant que ce n'est pas quelque chose du genre laisse-moi travailler ou je veux ou de dangereux.

Loki sembla réfléchir un instant puis afficha un sourire malicieux.

\- Tu sais me prendre par les sentiments, allons -y."

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

 _Thor s'assit dans le canapé en posant l'un des sacs de vêtements qu'ils avaient ramenés. Loki s'étira tel un chat, enlevant la veste du costume intégralement noir qu'ils avaient acheté et qu'il avait gardé après l'essayage._

 _\- Es-tu satisfait mon frère ?_

 _\- Pas tout à fait dit Loki avec une lueur d'intérêt dans ses yeux._

 _\- Si c'est encore cette histoire de bar..._

 _\- Non je voudrais utiliser l'ordre que tu m'as promis..._

 _\- Je vais finir par avoir peur de ce que tu prépares Loki..._

 _Le brun s'approcha de lui avec un air à la fois sérieux et joueur avant de grimper sur ses jambes avec une démarche quasi féline. Thor déglutit et ses joues le chauffèrent malgré lui, le visage de Loki était à quelques centimètres à peine du sien et il pouvait sentir ses boucles brunes venir chatouiller sa joue, ses yeux d'émeraudes plongés dans les siens. Son cœur accéléra dans sa poitrine._

 _\- Loki qu'est-ce que tu fais..._

 _\- Je prends mon dû._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu..._

 _\- Embrasse-moi. C'est un ordre._

 _Loki ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Thor cru que son cœur allait exploser. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son frère et pressa à son tour ses lèvres contre celles, fraîches et douces, de Loki. Il n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait mais en cet instant tout ce qui comptait était le corps de Loki pressé contre le sien. Dès que leurs lèvres se séparèrent elles revinrent se trouver avec une urgence impérieuse. Le blond posa une main sur la hanche de Loki et le colla à lui presque dans un réflexe. Le brun gémit doucement dans sa bouche et l'embrassa avec plus d'empressement encore. Un léger filet de bave coula sur le menton de Loki quand Thor quémanda l'accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche mais l'un comme l'autre s'en moquaient bien. Loki lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, laissant le léger goût métallique du sang envahir sa bouche. Quand ils rompirent le baiser, Loki appuya son front contre celui de Thor, le souffle court et haletant. Il le laissa glisser jusqu'à l'épaule du blond avant de murmurer à son oreille_

 _\- Thor..._

Thor se redressa en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits et comprendre qu'il n'était pas dans le salon mais dans le lit, on était au beau milieu de la nuit, ça faisait des heures qu'ils étaient rentrés. C'était un rêve. Un putain de rêve. Son regard se posa sur la forme endormie de Loki contre lui. Il s'était agrippé à son bras pendant son sommeil. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce putain de rêve. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux décoiffés et laissa son regard osciller entre la fenêtre et Loki. Il était vraiment de la merde.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ahah voilà un chapitre que j'attendais d'écrire depuis un moment alors j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas. Merci pour vos avis toujours aussi nombreux et agréables ! Bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !**

Le reste de la semaine de congé de Thor passa très vite. Loki passa beaucoup de temps à dormir les premiers jours pour se remettre du jet-lag. Quant à Thor il était régulièrement pris dans ses pensées et perturbé en présence de Loki. Il se retenait constamment de capturer le brun dans ses bras pour sauvegarder son odeur dans sa mémoire et le protéger du monde.

Finalement ils passèrent le temps libre qu'il leur restait à se promener dans New-York pour faire découvrir la ville à Loki. Le brun était souvent assez sceptique mais il aima beaucoup central parc et le hall d'entrée dans l'Empire state building.

Loki n'était pas un idiot et remarqua rapidement le changement de comportement de Thor, ne sachant pas à quoi l'attribuer il se mit en tête qu'il l'avait fâché ou quelque chose du genre.

Finalement arriva bien vite le jour où Loki se réveilla le matin dans un lit vide. Il grogna et eût du mal à se lever Thor était parti tôt ce matin et il ne rentrerait pas avant le début de soirée ou tout du moins la fin d'après-midi. Quand il eût manger et fut habillé Loki se demande ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de sa peau pendant la journée. L'insupportable Stark avait promis à Thor qu'il allait lui trouver un travail dans une des sociétés de son père et qu'il leur donnerait des nouvelles d'ici la fin de la semaine. Finalement après plusieurs heures à tourner en rond et à se morfondre il décida de sortir. Il savait que s'il restait la plus longtemps il allait se laisser aller à des pensées sombres ou à des interrogations du style : pourquoi Thor se comporte-t-il comme ça ? Il ne veut plus de moi ici ? Il m'a menti ? Il veut être seul ? Il veut que je rentre en Islande ? Est-ce qu'il regrette ?

C'est donc comme ça que Loki se retrouva à errer dans les rues de New-York. Se perdant de temps en temps dans une librairie. En fait mis à part un livre qu'il avait fini par s'acheter, tout lui rappelait douloureusement les questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Quand il n'en pu plus de marcher il se retrouva de nouveau dans l'appartement de Thor, toujours vide même si la nuit commençait à tomber. Il fallait qu'il putain de change les idées. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres et il envoya un message à Thor pour lui dire qu'il sortait. Oh oui il allait être furieux, mais tant pis pour lui. Loki abandonna son portable dans le salon avant d'aller se changer.

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

Le sms de Loki en fin d'après-midi avait légèrement inquiété Thor mais bien moins que l'appartement vide qu'il trouva en rentrant. Il commença à paniquer et à faire les cent pas quand Loki ne décrocha toujours pas après le dixième coup de téléphone. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Il pouvait être n'importe où, pour Loki New-York était comme une jungle d'immeubles et d'inconnu. Il fallait qu'il reste calme mais il perdait clairement le contrôle. Finalement il composa un autre numéro sur son téléphone.

\- Stark ?

\- Point Break qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Si c'est pour me harceler sur cette histoire de job je-

\- Non ce n'est pas ça ? Loki a disparu !

\- Il n'est pas avec moi, même si j'aurais bien aimé.

\- Ne parle pas ainsi de mon frère !

\- D'accord d'accord...

\- Il faut que tu m'aides.

\- Je ne suis pas la police.

\- Non mais je sais que tu peux le retrouver grâce à son téléphone en faisant je ne sais quoi sur tes machines.

\- Et s'il était juste sorti boire un verre ?

\- Et s'il était en danger.

\- Mec c'est un adulte, lâche-lui un peu la grappe et prend ton mal en patience. C'est ton frère pas ton mec.

Si Tony avait été en face de Thor à cet instant il aurait tout de suite su qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

\- Donc je dois juste attendre alors qu'il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose.

\- Ecoute si demain matin tu n'as pas de traces de Solid Snake je te promets de t'aider. D'ici là fou lui la paix.

\- Tony att-"

Il avait raccroché. Thor se retint de donner un violent coup de frustration dans le mur. Ce n'était sûrement pas la meilleure chose à faire.

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

 _Quelques mois plus tôt_

Loki retint son souffle avant de se glisser dans la maison. Il avait assez attendu comme ça. Peut-importe l'illégalité totale de ce qu'il faisait, il lui fallait des réponses. C'était nuit noire, on n'y voyait rien. Il fit le moins de bruit possible quasiment certain qu'on n'avait pas pu l'entendre, pourtant son cœur faillit s'arrêter en remarquant la forme qui l'attendait dans le salon.

-"Je t'ai entendu venir.

\- Comment est-ce que vous...

\- Je fais attention à mes affaires et ça fait quelques mois que j'ai entendu dire qu'un fouineur remuait une vieille affaire ou j'étais impliqué. Quelques recherches sur toi m'ont suffi à faire le rapprochement. Je savais que tu viendrais tôt ou tard.

\- Je veux des réponses.

\- Et moi je voudrais que tu ne sois jamais né. Mais on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut.

\- Pourquoi ! Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné, vous ne vouliez pas d'enfant ? Pourtant vous avez eu Byleist. Vous l'avez élevé lui !

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Odin et Frigga ont bien dû finir par te lâcher le morceau quand ils en ont eu marre de te voir fouiner dans les archives.

\- Je sais qu'il y a autre chose. J'ai cru que c'était ça mais je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas la seule raison.

\- Vois la réalité en face Loki, il n'y a pas d'autres raison. Ta mère voulait peut-être t'épargner une vie de souffrance mais moi je n'ai jamais voulu de toi c'est tout.

\- Vous mentez !

\- Quel intérêt aurais-je à mentir ? Maintenant pars d'ici et retourne vivre ta petite vie tranquille.

\- Je veux d'abord des réponses.

\- Je t'ai dit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir ? Est-ce que tu es sourd ? Demanda Laufey en s'approchant de lui.

Loki recula jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le plan de travail de la cuisine ouverte. Il se saisit du large couteau à viande qui reposait dessus et le brandit devant lui les mains tremblantes.

\- N'approchez pas !"

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

Il était bien plus d'une heure du matin quand Thor entendit la clé tourner dans la porte. Il sortit immédiatement de son demi-sommeil et bondit jusqu'à l'entrée.

Ce fut pour trouver un Loki débraillé et ayant visiblement bu une bonne quantité d'alcool. Loki détestait l'alcool.

\- Bordel où tu étais je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

\- Crie pas grogna Loki en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Explique moi ce que tu faisais, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !?

\- J'étais en boîte. Et comme tu le vois je suis là. En entier.

\- En boîte !? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais en boîte !? Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi et tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir.

\- Je t'ai dit que je sortais.

\- Je pensais que tu serais rentré le soir ! dit Thor en lui attrapant les épaules.

\- Regarde nous dit amèrement Loki. On dirait un vieux couple qui se dispute. Sauf qu'on n'est pas un couple t'es juste mon putain de frère qui me ment depuis des semaines.

\- Comment ça je te mens ?...

\- Tu n'as jamais voulu être là pour moi. Tu voulais juste te donner bonne conscience pour m'avoir abandonné, mais chassez le naturel il revient au galop. Il faut juste quelques jours ici pour que tu m'esquives.

\- C'est l'alcool qui te fais dire ça Loki.

\- Peut-être bien mais c'est ce que je pense au fond de moi.

\- Loki... - souffla Thor bouleversé que Loki ai pu croire cela - je te promet que je ne t'ai pas mentit. Excuse-moi de m'être emporté, je me suis vraiment inquiété. Je t'ai enfin retrouvé et j'ai peur de te perdre à nouveau. Définitivement.

\- Et bien je t'écoute. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'esquives toujours alors ? Pourquoi tu es toujours ailleurs quand je te parle ?

\- Loki je ne...

\- Tu vois, tu ne peux pas le dire parce que j'ai raison. Tu n'as aucune autre explication. Comment j'ai pu être assez stupide pour croire que tu étais sincère. Si tu tenais vraiment à moi tu ne serais jamais parti.

\- Ne recommence pas à me mettre ça sur le dos !

\- Tu ne t'es pas mis un seul instant à ma place quand tu es parti Thor. Si tu étais resté les choses n'aurais jamais aussi mal tourné.

C'était un cri du cœur, tout ce que Loki avait gardé au plus profond de lui-même tout ce temps ressortait sous le coup de la colère et de la désinhibition, après une semaine de silences et de non-dit.

\- Qu'aurais tu voulu que je fasse. Que je sois là pour t'écouter ? Tu ne m'aurais même pas laissé t'approcher.

Les yeux verts de Loki étincelaient de colère et de tristesse des larmes perlant au coin de ses paupières.

\- Si t'avais été là je n'aurais jamais... j'aurais jamais...

\- Tu vois toi non plus tu ne peux pas tout dire mon frère. Tu me demandes de t'aider mais tu refuses de tout dire.

\- LA FERME ! Loki donna un violent coup de poing sur l'épaule de Thor, tremblant de rage. Le blond serra les dents sous la douleur mais ne broncha pas.

Ils restèrent immobile un long moment et finalement Thor serra Loki contre lui. Au bout d'un moment il sentit les larmes de ce dernier dans son cou mais il ne dit rien.

\- Dis-moi ce qui te ronge et je te dirais ce qui me ronge.

Thor ne s'en rendit pas compte mais il pleurait aussi et son cœur battait la chamade.

\- Je ne peux pas...

\- On y va tous les deux à trois.

\- Je...

\- Trois...Deux...Un...

\- J'ai tué mon père

\- Je t'aime."


	13. Chapter 13

**Et hoo chapitre du jour, heureusement que j'ai commencé à l'écrire hier sinon avec la grippe et les partiels je ne crois pas que j'aurais eu la force de le sortir a temps. Mille excuses pour les fautes, la correction suivra bientôt.** **/!\ Ce chapitre contient une scène meurtre assez graphique, vous voilà prévenus.** **Merci à tous pour vos supers reviews, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir encore pu répondre à tous je le ferais dès que possible, bonne lecture à vous et pensez à me laisser votre avis !**

 _Quelques mois plutôt_

\- Ne vous approchez pas j'ai dit !

Loki tenait son arme un peu plus fermement devant lui

\- Lâche ce couteau !

\- Répondez moi d'abord !

\- Je t'ai dit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Tu ne comprends toujours pas où es-tu idiot comme Bylesit ?

\- Vous traitez votre propre fils d'idiot !?

\- Nous lui avons donné tout notre amour mais il s'est retourné contre nous. Sans nous il n'était rien et au final cet ingrat à prit sa propre vie. Alors oui c'était un idiot.

\- Je suis le fils d'un putain de monstre !

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre. Juste un homme d'affaire qui trempe dans l'illégalité et qui est très terre à terre je te l'accorde.

\- Qui d'autre qu'un monstre aurait pu donner naissance à quelqu'un comme moi...

Laufey avait profité du trouble de Loki pour s'approcher et lui saisir le poignet.

\- Maintenant lâche ce couteau et rentre chez toi.

Une lueur de folie dansait dans les yeux de Loki que Laufey pu voir malgré la pénombre. Pour peu il aurait presque eu peur. Son "fils" ressemblait à un animal sauvage et terrorisé.

\- Je n'ai pas de chez moi. Thor est parti... Une larme roula sur la joue de Loki malgré lui. Il détestait montrer sa faiblesse et encore moins à.… lui.

\- Oh alors tu es encore plus un monstre que je le pensais. Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas. Celui que tu appelles ton frère. C'est répugnant.

\- FERMEZ LA !

\- Tu crois vraiment que cet idiot s'intéresserais à toi ? Pour lui tu n'es que son frère adoptif un peu limité, du genre qu'on cache dans sa chambre quand on a des invités. Il est sûrement parti pour pouvoir ramener des filles dans son lit sans que ta présence l'embarrasse.

\- NE PARLEZ PAS DE LUI COMME ÇA !

Le geste qui suivit ne fut pas vraiment réfléchi, un mélange sauvage de colère de confusion et de haine. Mais la seconde d'après Loki réalisait que ses mains tenaient le couteau enfoncé dans l'épaule de Laufey. Une bouffée sauvage envahie son cœur. Il retira l'arme laissant gicler le sang sur ses mains et voulut frapper encore. Les mains de Laufey l'arrêtèrent malgré la douleur qui devait le transpercer et il lui donna un violent coup de pied. Loki ignora la douleur, sa rage avait pris le contrôle.

Ils tombèrent au sol en luttant violement. D'ordinaire Laufey n'aurait eût aucun mal à maîtriser sa progéniture, mais il était affaibli par la plaie béante dans son bras.

Loki planta avec violence le couteau dans le ventre de Laufey.

\- Je vous interdit de parler de Thor !

Il ponctua chaque mot d'un violent coup de couteau dans le corps criant de sa victime, se couvrant à chaque fois un peu plus de sang. Quand le corps encore chaud cessa totalement de bouger sous ses coups il s'immobilisa. Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues couvertes de sang. Le sang de Laufey. La rage et la folie destructrice qui avaient envahi son cœur s'en étaient allés. Mais à quel prix ? Quelques mots de Thor, son étreinte, auraient pu éviter tout cela. Ne restait plus que l'amertume.

Loki se leva soudain. Terrorisé de ce qu'il avait fait. S'il n'avait pas été un monstre tout le reste de sa vie, c'était maintenant chose faite. Il n'avait pas simplement tué Laufey. Il avait assouvi sa rage et prit plaisir à le transpercer à de multiples reprises. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Il avait juste voulu lui parler. Voulu des réponses. Il se releva l'arme toujours en main. Le parquet était couvert de sang. Les larmes se firent plus nombreuses et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il paniquait. Il recula jusqu'à l'évier et laissa tomber le couteau dedans. Il lava ses mains avec frénésie sous l'eau glacé. Il y avait du sang partout. La maison était vide mais pas pour longtemps.

Les mains tremblantes il sortit son téléphone et fit défiler les contacts

-" P-papa.. J'ai besoin que tu viennes... J'ai fait une connerie..."

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

-" J'ai tué mon père.

\- Je t'aime.

Loki se tétanisa contre Thor, ses muscles se tendant à l'extrême. Aucun des deux ne dit rien. Aucun des deux ne sut quoi dire. Les deux révélations les assaillaient et ils ne savaient pas où commencer. Thor... l'aimait ? Merde Loki avait quoi ? Le cœur de Loki battait à tout rompre, de ce que Thor venait de lui dire, de l'appréhension terrible de sa réaction. Quant à Thor un millier de questions résonnaient dans sa tête. Loki avait vraiment tué son père ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Ce dernier lui avait-t-il fait du mal ? Était-ce un accident ou de la légitime défense.

\- Il va bien falloir qu'on commence quelque part dit Thor après un long silence, prenant sur lui et caressant doucement la joue de Loki.

Il allait poursuivre quand le visage de Loki devint blanc comme un linge. Il eût l'air soudain très mal et se précipita vers les toilettes. Paniqué Thor le suivit et le trouva penché au-dessus des WC. Ravalant tout ce qui tournait dans sa tête il tint en arrière les cheveux de Loki et caressa doucement son dos prit de soubresauts pendant que le brun rendait le contenu de son estomac entre deux sanglots.

\- Ce n'est rien souffla doucement Thor, c'est l'alcool en plus de l'émotion. Ça va passer.

Une demi-heure plus tard Thor caressait toujours le dos de Loki pour l'apaiser. Ce dernier avait posé son front sur le carrelage glacé et était trempé de sueur mais il n'avait désormais plus rien d'autre à rendre que de la bile.

\- Il faut te laver avant d'aller dormir dit Thor en voulant le redresser.

\- Laisse-moi...

\- Non.

Thor l'attrapa sous les aisselles pour le forcer à se lever. Ses vomissements l'avaient laissé tellement exsangue qu'il n'eût pas la force de protester.

Thor l'aida à aller jusqu'à la salle de bain et le colla directement dans le bac de douche tout habillé.

\- Laisse-moi... répéta Loki pâle comme la mort.

\- Tu n'as jamais bien tenu l'alcool Loki souffla Thor avant d'enlever à Loki sa chemise trempée de sueur.

\- S'il te plait laisse-moi...

\- Il faut que tu m'aides si tu ne veux pas que ton pantalon soit foutu.

Loki le laissa lui enlever son jean en mode pilote automatique. Thor lui laissa son boxer avant de faire couler l'eau. La situation était déjà bien assez humiliante pour son Loki toujours si fier de sa dignité. Et de toute façon ce n'était surement pas le moment.

Thor releva ses manches et passa doucement l'eau tiède sur Loki tremblant dans la douche.

\- Pourquoi... tu t'occupes de moi... ? Je devrais être en prison.

\- Parce que je t'aime.

\- A-arrête avec tes faux espoirs stupides Thor. Ce n'était ni de la légitime défense ni un accident. Je l'ai poignardé. Plusieurs f-

Loki ne put pas aller plus loin et se tordit en deux pour vomir de la bile acide dans la douche.

\- C'est fini Loki souffla Thor. En larme de voir son frère dans cet état. En larme de l'imaginer couvert de sang.

Thor coupa l'eau et tendit une brosse à dents au brun dégoulinant.

\- Je veux mourir...

\- Non Loki... Écoute moi je... je ne dis pas que l'on peut oublier ça. Mais je suis certain qu'il y a des circonstances atténuantes en ta faveur. Loki on s'égare tous. Tu t'es peut-être perdu en chemin mais tu ne mérites pas la mort.

Thor enroula Loki dans une serviette et voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas il le porte jusqu'à la chambre. Blottit contre Thor, pâle, brûlant et tremblant Loki lâcha finalement.

\- Je... je voulais juste des réponses et il a commencé à dire ces choses horribles. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... je voulais juste le faire taire encore et encore. E-et quand j'ai réalisé c'était trop tard. S-si je ne suis pas en prison c'est seulement parce qu'Odin s'est débrouillé pour envoyer quelqu'un à ma place.

\- Loki... tu es un ange à qui on a coupé les ailes. Comment veux-tu que je t'en veuille d'être toi.

Thor l'allongea doucement sur le lit et massa ses tempes pour l'apaiser

\- Tu devrais me haïr pour tout ce que j'ai fait à ta famille. Tu devrais me dénoncer.

\- Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas.

\- Je suis un meurtrier.

\- Parfois je peux être déçu mais ne doute jamais que je t'aime.

Loki ferma les yeux épuisés et murmura avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

\- Donne nous un baiser...

Thor embrassa tendrement le coin de ses lèvres avant de rabattre les draps sur lui.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ayé, après toutes ces souffrances y méritaient bien un peu de fluff mignon tout plein nos deux chéris xD. Je commence à rattraper mon retard dans les reviews même si c'est pas encore ça ! Je vous remercie encore comme d'habitude pour vos super retours vous êtes vraiment adorables ! J'espère sue ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. Bonne lecture !**

Loki dormait profondément sur le flanc. La couette recouvrait jusqu'à sa taille mais son torse pâle et finement musclé restait libre si bien qu'on pouvait en deviner chaque respiration. Ses boucles brunes encore humides de la veille retombaient sur son visage apaisé. Il avait l'air si serein ainsi, libéré de tout soucis. Thor passa timidement ses doigts sur les poignets grumeleux du brun. Il faudrait bien plus que quelques mois avant que les dernières cicatrices ne se dissipent.

Le blond l'aurait regardé dormir éternellement mais il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il aille travailler. Et il ne voulait pas que Loki panique en ne le trouvant pas là à son réveil.

-" Loki... je vais travailler. Je rentrerais aussi tôt que possible.

Il lui fallut secouer le brun plusieurs fois avant qu'il n'entrouvre les yeux.

\- Reste...

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas...

\- Dis que tu es malade... maugréa Loki en refermant les yeux.

Thor se mordit les lèvres. Il ne pourrait pas faire ça éternellement, mais il est vrai qu'il allait falloir qu'ils parlent de ce qui c'était passé tous les deux. Et puis Loki n'était pas encore très en forme et le laisser seul aujourd'hui n'était pas la meilleure des idées.

\- D'accord mais c'est la dernière fois.

Loki acquiesça vaguement et tira le bras de Thor pour qu'il se rallonge près de lui. Il vint fourrer son nez contre la nuque de son frère et s'accrocha à lui comme un koala

\- Tu sais... poursuivis Thor après un moment de silence, il va falloir qu'on parle. D'hier soir.

Il sentit Loki se tendre contre lui. Et continua de suite

\- Je ne vais pas te forcer à me parler de cette partie-là. J'attendrais. Et je ne te dénoncerais pas. Jamais.

\- Pourquoi tu veux parler alors...

\- Je...

\- Tu es Thor... je suis Loki. Pas besoin de parler plus.

Loki avait ouvert les yeux son regard acidulé était plongé dans les yeux doux de Thor.

\- On ne devrait pas...

\- Tu dors depuis plusieurs semaines dans le même lit que ton "frère" de vingt-et-un an que tu es prêt à couvrir pour un meurtre.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu-

\- Et si je tuais à nouveau, serais-tu capable de m'envoyer en prison ?

\- Non.

Malgré le sérieux de la conversation l'un comme l'autre avaient le cœur qui menaçait d'exploser. Loki s'arracha à l'étreinte de Thor pour grimper sur ses hanches.

\- Pendant des années je n'ai vécu que pour ton regard et ton approbation. Tout ce que je voulais c'était que le grand Thor s'intéresse à moi.

\- Je m'intéresse à toi... dit Thor le souffle court.

Il était difficile pour lui de se concentrer sur la conversation avec un Loki presque nu à cheval sur lui. Le blond fit courir ses mains sur la peau douce des jambes de son frère avec une certaine retenue au cas où il n'aurait pas son accord mais ce dernier ne l'arrêta pas et se contenta de frissonner au contact. Il n'y eût pas d'autres mots prononcés. Juste une sorte de dialogue muet à travers leurs regards.

Alors que Loki se penchait doucement vers Thor le téléphone de ce dernier sonna. Le blond l'envoya par terre d'un geste de la main au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent. C'était bien au-dessus de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer dans ses rêves. Il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'au hanches de Loki. Le baiser était doux, humide et long. Un premier baiser. Quand Loki releva la tête il avait les joues rouge cramoisie. Thor fit glisser une main dans ses cheveux sombres et doux comme de la soie avant de se redresser pour venir l'embrasser à son tour. Le contact devint plus empressé, plus brutal. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent de nouveau Loki avait le souffle court. Il pouvait presque entendre son sang battre à ses oreilles quand il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son frère avant de la glisser dans sa bouche, un frisson brûlant remonta le long de son échine en même temps que les mains de Thor glissèrent de ses hanches à sa chute de reins.

N'y tenant plus Thor bascula Loki sur le lit se retrouvant au-dessus de lui. Les joues rouges, ses cheveux éparses sur les oreillers, les lèvres entrouvertes et gonflées et son torse se soulevant au rythme de son souffle erratique, Loki était un véritable appel à la luxure.

\- Tu es magnifique...

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus rit Loki avec un sourire moqueur.

Thor embrassa de nouveau le plus petit avant de faire glisser sa bouche jusque vers son cou. Sa barbe le piquait un peu mais Loki s'en fichait bien. Il avait l'impression de planer bien plus qu'avec n'importe quelle drogue. Loki ne put retenir un léger gémissement quand Thor aspira entre ses lèvres la peau fine de son cou. Il voulait le marquer comme sien. Son Loki.

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau, vibrant sur la moquette de la chambre.

-"Laisse... souffla Loki en passant ses doigts dans les mèches blondes de son frère.

Thor relâcha le cou de Loki dans un bruit mouillé, laissant une large marque rouge qui tournerait bientôt au violet.

\- Je dois juste voir qui c'est.

\- Dépêche. Grogna le brun alors que Thor se penchait par-dessus le lit pour trouver le téléphone.

\- C'est Tony.

\- Super. Ignore-le.

Thor voulu protester mais Loki le ramena vers lui en tirant sur son cou. Il glissa une main sous le haut de son frère. Découvrant progressivement ses muscles et faisant frémir Thor au contact des doigts fins du brun. Le portable tomba sur le matelas dans un bruit sourd quand Thor s'attaqua de nouveau au cou de Loki, lui laissant une seconde marque alors qu'une de ses mains venait s'attaquer à l'un de ses tétons.

Loki gémit de plus belle lorsque Thor fit rouler la pointe brune entre ses doigts chauds, envoyant des ondées de plaisir dans tout son corps qui venaient se répercuter jusque dans son bas ventre.

\- Thor...

Le téléphone sonna de plus belle pour la troisième fois. Cette fois c'est Loki qui l'attrapa d'un geste plus qu'agacé avec dans l'intention de l'éteindre mais Thor lui prit des mains et décrocha sous son regard courroucé.

\- Tony ?

\- Dit lui d'aller se faire foutre chuchota Loki.

\- J'arrive tout de suite, deux minutes max.

Il raccrocha.

\- Comment-ça tu arrives tout de suite ?

\- Il est dehors.

\- Et alors ? Dis-lui d'aller se faire foutre.

\- Il est là de toute façon grommela le blond. Ça m'énerve aussi crois-moi.

\- Eh bien qu'attends-tu ? Va le voir grogna Loki en s'enroulant dans les draps. Alors que Thor s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre il ajouta - Oh et tu devrais faire attention à certains... détails. Sauf si tu as envie qu'il se pose des questions.

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

Le jeune homme regarda sa montre, agacé en tapant du pied devant l'entrée du petit immeuble de bureaux. Son costume tout droit sorti de chez le teinturier et sa Rolex hors de prix lui donnaient la vingtaine. En fait il en avait à peine seize. Il avait attendu ce jour pendant toute une année, quelques minutes de plus n'allaient pas le tuer.

Quand enfin il fut onze heure il passa une main dans ses cheveux brun laqué et poussa la porte en verre pour s'approcher du bureau de la secrétaire.

-" Je viens voir Odin.

\- Monsieur Asgard est en déplacement je suis navrée. Vous souhaitez prendre rendez-vous ?

\- Je sais de source sûre qu'il est rentré hier.

La secrétaire sembla déstabilisée.

\- Il est occupé, il ne peut voir personne.

L'adolescent arbora une moue faussement déçue

\- On m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas mieux dans tout le pays. Et il est très rarement ici de ce que je sais. Je pensais que c'était l'occasion.

La secrétaire soupira et décrocha le téléphone fixe.

\- Attendez un instant. Allo monsieur ? Oui un jeune homme souhaite vous voir de toute urgence. Oui. Impossible de le faire partir.

Elle raccrocha.

\- Vous avez cinq minutes. Ascenseur du fond, troisième étage.

\- Merci infiniment. Dit le jeune homme avec un sourire faux avant de monter dans l'ascenseur.

Tout le temps que dura le trajet jusqu'au troisième étage il serra bien fort son attaché case dans sa main et réajusta le nœud de sa cravate. Quand il entra enfin dans le bureau il retint un rictus d'amusement. Il jubilait mais ce n'était pas le moment de tout gâcher. Toujours masquer ses émotions en affaire. Comme père le lui avait appris.

Le vieil homme releva le nez de ses papiers et l'invita à s'assoir.

\- Alors. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous monsieur... ?

Le jeune homme posa son attaché case sur le bureau.

\- Je veux que vous fassiez exactement tout ce que je vais vous demander. Et vous allez comprendre pourquoi vous allez m'obéir dès que je vous aurais dit mon nom.

Odin inspira un grand coup et tâcha de garder son calme. Soutenant le regard bleu-vert du jeune homme.

\- Et quel est ce nom ?

\- Je suis Hellindi Jottunheim."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hop là alors aujourd'hui un chapitre assez chargé en introduction de nouveaux personnages. Bon si y en un qui était prevu dès le début disons que l'autre est un invité surprise xD. Pour le caractère d'Hellindi je fais tout à ma sauce était donné que dans la Mythologique il n'est mentionné qu'une fois genre sur une ligne et je ne crois pas qu'il aparaisse dans les comics.** **Un énorme merci à tous/toutes pour vos reviews et en particulier à Nita Mentalia qui m'a beaucoup aidé à rendre Loki réaliste avec un petit cours de bio privé xD. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Comle d'hab pensez à laisser votre avis et bonne lecture !**

L'empêcheur de tourner en rond rockeur, c'était le nouveau nom dont Loki l'avait affublé, était bien là depuis plus de vingt minutes quand le brun daigna lui faire grâce de sa présence. Il darda d'un regard mauvais l'intru. Cette fois c'était Led Zepplin, le tee-shirt.

\- Bah alors Solid Snake ? On n'est pas du matin ?

\- La ferme. Tu m'as réveillé. Grogna Loki avant de s'assoir à table et de se verser du café sous le regard attendri de son frère et suspicieux de Tony.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on accueil son sauveur ?

\- Sauveur ... ?

\- Je l'ai, ton job à la con. En plus tu vas bosser avec moi. Si c'est pas génial. Ironisa Tony.

\- J'hésites entre te remercier et t'étrangler. Souffla Loki en passant une main dans tes cheveux.

\- _Attention aux suçons..._ Lui murmura Thor en Islandais.

\- Ah ça parle de suçons ici ? Alors comme ça Solid Snake a fait une descente en boîte, finalement tu aurais peut-être dû t'inquiéter pour la pureté de ton- Aïe !

Thor lui avait écrasé le pied sous la table.

\- Qui te dis qu'on a parlé de ça demanda calmement Loki en tâchant du mieux qu'il pouvait de couvrir son cou avec ses cheveux.

\- J'ai dit qu'à cause de vous j'allais devoir apprendre une nouvelle langue si je voulais vous comprendre.

\- Et les premiers mots que tu as appris étaient à caractère sexuel. En plus tu viens de nous livrer ton atout majeur. Maintenant on fera toujours attention devant toi. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'entends avec Thor. Deux idiots naïfs.

\- Hey !

\- Je ne suis pas un idiot, je suis même plutôt un génie. Sans me vanter.

\- Avoir des doctorats ne t'empêche pas d'être un parfait crétin. Et ne t'inquiètes pas Thor j'aime ton petit côté idiot.

Ce qui sonna comme de l'amour fraternel et une petite pique aux oreilles de Tony eu de biens autres échos dans celles du blond.

\- Bon et ce travail c'est quoi ? Interrompit Thor

\- Tri de paperasse, gestion d'agenda et d'arrivages de marchandise au labo.

\- Tu aurais pu dire secrétariat directement.

\- J'avais peur pour mon pied.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Avant de finalement lâcher un

\- Merci.

\- J'ai pas de date de début précise mais je vous tiens au courant.

\- Au fait Anthony ? demanda Loki

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais tu as un truc qui s'appelle un téléphone.

\- Oui ? Répéta le brun avec un sourire de sale gosse content de lui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit ça au téléphone plutôt que de venir nous réveiller ?

\- Je devais déposer les papiers. Dit-il en désignant l'enveloppe kraft sur la table basse.

\- Et les mails ?

\- Allez ça suffit vous deux. Tony, merci pour tout.

\- Ah toi aussi tu me mets dehors blondie ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'occuper de ton pied ?

\- Très bien très bien j'y vais. Au fait Rogers te passe le bonjour.

\- Il est rentré ?

\- Ouais, il y a quelques jours."

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

Odin se massa le crâne. Ils étaient vraiment dans de beaux draps. Pour l'instant il avait juste réussi à gagner du temps. Il disposait de très peu de marge pour sauver ce qui pouvait l'être. Il soupira avant d'appeler sa femme.

\- Frigga ? Écoute j'ai vraiment peu de temps. Il y a un message qu'il faut que tu transmettes aux enfants. Dis-leur de ne pas revenir en Islande jusqu'à nouvel ordre. C'est très important. Ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de tout. Je vais aussi envoyer Heimdall faire... un petit voyage à New-York.

Dès qu'il eut raccroché Odin s'attaqua au dossier. Il valait mieux s'y mettre dès maintenant pour trouver une faille.

 _Au même moment dans la brousse islandaise_

Ses chaussures étaient foutues. Ce type avait intérêt à en valoir le coup. Vraiment. Hellindi toqua violement à la porte de la maison qui avait d'ailleurs tout d'une cabane. Et merde qu'est-ce qu'il avait froid.

\- "Ouvrez-moi, je veux juste vous parler. D'homme à homme. Nous savons l'un comme l'autre que je pourrais très bien faire défoncer cette porte.

Il y eût un moment de silence mais la porte s'ouvrit finalement sur un homme aux traits tirés et aux cheveux bruns mi-longs et emmêlés.

\- Vous voulez quoi ?

\- Je suis Hellindi Jottunheim, ravi de vous rencontrer monsieur Barnes."

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

-" C'est mère... souffla Thor en voyant la notification de message s'afficher sur son téléphone.

\- Je te jure que si tu regardes encore une fois ce téléphone je le jette par la fenêtre.

Grogna Loki en rentrant dans le salon après avoir fermé la porte derrière Stark. Il poursuivit après avoir croisé le regard du blond- Et non non non, je connais ce regard et c'est non.

Thor se leva et se planta devant Loki. Il le dépassait d'une bonne tête.

\- Je sais tu es Loki et je suis Thor. Mais est-ce que tu vas continuer à ignorer ce que je t'ai dit encore longtemps ?

\- Je ne l'ignore pas.

\- Alors parle-moi.

\- Tu sais déjà sombre idiot.

\- Oui mais je voudrais l'entendre.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel mais au fond c'est surtout parce qu'il avait peur. Peur ses sentiments et pas uniquement amoureux. Ils lui avaient déjà fait faire des horreurs.

\- Je t'aime...

Loki lui susurra à l'oreille avant de tourner les talons pour aller s'occuper de Jor. Comme il le faisait souvent quand il avait du mal à camoufler ses émotions. Thor cru que son cœur allait exploser de contentement quand il entendit ces mots sortir de la bouche de son frère.

\- Loki ?

\- Mmm ?

\- Je voudrais te présenter un ami.

\- Si c'est un chieur comme Stark...

\- Non je pense que tu vas l'aimer. Il est très gentil.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Steve. Steve Rogers.

\- Oh c'est de lui dont parlait Stark ?

\- Oui. Alors je peux regarder le message ?

\- Vas-y mais ensuite je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Concéda le brun encore morose qu'ils aient été interrompus le matin même.

\- Elle vient aux nouvelles et elle dit qu'elle a des amies alors qu'il faudra qu'on la prévienne si on veut rentrer parce qu'il n'y aura pas de chambre.

\- Elle ne veut pas qu'on rentre.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Si elle voulait nous parler de ça elle nous l'aurait dit au détour d'une conversation au téléphone.

\- Je vais l'appeler pour voir si elle va bien !

\- Non. Si elle ne nous a pas appelé il doit y avoir une raison ou simplement elle a fait ça comme ça pour attirer notre attention.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie d'après toi ? Demanda Thor en reposant le téléphone et en posant une main sur l'épaule de Loki.

Ce dernier tenta de garder un masque d'indifférence mais intérieurement sa peur le rattrapait. Il déglutit et ne se retourna pas avant de répondre.

\- Je pense que mes actes sont en train de me rattraper...

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça.

\- On est une famille totalement ordinaire. Moi mis à part. Et si elle ne veut pas qu'on rentre c'est parce que ça pourrait nous mettre en danger. Me mettre en danger.

\- Je suis sûr que tu te trompes.

\- J'aimerais bien souffla Loki la voix légèrement tremblante. Comme toujours c'est moi qui fou tout en l'air et je vous mets en danger toi et mère.

Thor tourna Loki vers lui et le serra contre lui. Instinctivement il enfouit son visage contre son frère et s'imprégna de son odeur.

\- Tu sais tu peux avoir peur quand je suis là.

\- Je n'ai pas peur. Il pouvait sentit Loki tremblant dans ses bras mais il répondit cependant

\- Je sais."

Surprenamment c'est Loki qui rompit le silence qui suivit en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de Thor. D'abord une première fois, douce. Puis une seconde, plus passionnée. Le blond passa une main à l'arrière de la tête du plus jeune, entremêlant ses doigts à ses boucles sombres alors que les mains agiles de Loki passaient dans son dos sous son tee-shirt venant retracer les contours de ses muscles sans pour autant qu'ils cessent de s'embrasser.

Ils avaient l'impression que l'oxygène se trouvait dans la bouche de l'autre et que c'est lorsqu'ils s'interrompaient pour respirer qu'ils étaient en apnée tant leurs baisers mutuels étaient une drogue.

\- Je pourrais faire ça toute la journée je crois souffla Loki les lèvres humides et rougies.

\- Ça tombe bien à cause d'un certain Loki je ne suis pas allé au travail aujourd'hui..."

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

-" Alors Odin. Votre décision?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je rouvrirais ce dossier Hellindi. Qui me dit que dis preuves sont recevables. Je pense que ce sont des faux. Très convaincants mais des faux tout de même.

\- Écoutez je crois que vous n'avez toujours pas compris alors je vais répéter ma proposition une dernière fois. Ou vous me cédez votre cabinet d'avocat ou vous rouvrez le dossier du meurtre de mon père. Dans les deux cas ce dossier finira par être ramené au grand jour alors autant que ce soit avec vous. Et si vous ne faites ni l'un ni l'autre... je fais flinguer vos enfants. Les deux. Et je m'occuperais de Loki personnellement.

\- Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous engagez. Cette pièce est truffée de micro. Je pourrais vous faire enfermer dès maintenant.

\- Ah vous pouvez me dénoncer bien entendu. Mais si je suis emprisonné ou mis hors d'état de nuire, l'homme que j'ai engagé logera avec joie une balle dans la tête de chaque membre de votre famille. Un a un.

\- Vous êtes complètement fou. Tout ça pour quoi ? De l'argent ? Un cartel de drogue ?

\- Non vous ne comprenez pas. C'est vous le fou. Tout ça c'est une histoire de vengeance. Vous et votre petite famille vous m'avez tout prit. Vous avez tué mon père. Emprisonné ma mère et souillé son nom. Je n'arrêterais pas avant que justice ait été rendue.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello ! Chapitre du jour un peu en retard je dois avouée que je le suis laissée allée dès que j'ai eu fini mes partiels je me suis transformée en patate de canapé de compet' xD ! Et puis il y a un lime dans le chapitre et je voulais faire au mieux alors j'ai prit du temps également. Merci beaucoup pour toutes reviews sur le chapitre précédent auxquelles je finirais de répondre dès demain quand mes yeux ne se fermeront pas tout seul. J'espère sue ce chapitre vous plaira, pensez à me laisser votre avis et bonne lecture !**

Odin s'était retrouvé face à un choix terrible. Il avait beau être très en froid et très maladroit avec Loki, c'était son garçon. Il avait juré de le protéger. Et maintenant voilà qu'il devait soit le condamner à une mort certaine soit le pousser lui-même derrière les barreaux. L'un comme l'autre était inacceptable. Mais il avait de la chance. Hellindi c'était cru malin en lui proposant de lui céder son cabinet en croyant qu'il lui suffirait de chercher dans ses dossiers. C'était peut-être un fils de mafieux avec un sérieux pet au casque mais c'était avant tout un gamin encore imprudent. Il allait commencer par détruire tous les documents compromettants. Il avait dit à Hellindi qu'il allait lui céder le cabinet. Ce dernier ne devait pas s'attendre à ce choix parce qu'il n'avait pas prévu la paperasse nécessaire, promettant de revenir le lendemain.

Odin allait donc céder le cabinet à Heimdall ; son vieil ami pourrait gagner du temps et d'ici là tout ce qui était compromettant serait détruit. Il pourrait aussi mettre sa famille à l'abri. Il savait que tout cela finirait mal un jour. Il aurait beau repousser l'échéance voir même se débarrasser d'Hellindi, tout ça finirait par les rattraper. Il avait commencé tout ça en s'attaquant aux Jottunheim il y a vingt-ans. C'était à lui d'en payer le prix.

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

\- Ce films était nulle grommela Loki en enfonçant une main dans sa poche et en prenant le bras de Thor de l'autre.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu as eu peur mon frère rit le blond alors qu'ils sortaient du cinéma.

Loki roula des yeux

\- Je ne crois pas avoir été le plus effrayé.

Pour fêter le week end Thor avait voulu emmener son frère au cinéma. Il avait dû l'y traîner, ce dernier trouvant l'idée ridicule et niaise à souhait. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'amuser à sortir comme ça, ils n'étaient pas comme les autres. Ils étaient quoi d'ailleurs ? Un couple ? Pas vraiment si ? En tout cas ça aurait tué Loki de l'admettre. Deux "frères" qui s'aimaient un peu trop pour leur propre bien et qui d'embrassaient à l'occasion. Tout était confus pour le brun mais il adorait les choses comme elles étaient et il ne voulait pas que ça change alors il ne se posait pas de question. Thor et lui c'était leur jardin secret. Rien que tous les deux une fois à l'abri des regards et personne ne devait s'en mêler. Personne à part Thor ne devait se mêler du chaos brûlant qui s'emparait de son cœur à chaque fois que Thor était près de lui, l'embrassais, lui disait qu'il l'aimait.

Loki s'agrippa un peu plus fermement au bras de son frère. Pour être honnête il n'avait qu'une envie. Qu'ils rentrent pour qu'enfin à l'abri des regards il puisse embrasser Thor comme il en crevait d'envie. Il se montra très peu réceptif aux tentatives du blond de faire la conversation sur tout le chemin du retour, mais dès qu'ils furent dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble, son corps vint retrouver celui de Thor tel un aimant.

En fait il avait peur. Peur que tout cela s'arrête. Il n'avait jamais connu un tel bonheur simple et absolu. Et si soudain Thor décidait que tout cela était mal, sale. S'il ne voulait plus de lui. Et il y avait toujours la menace d'un danger latent qu'avait laissé sous-entendre Frigga. Il avait peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et que d'un coup tout prenne fin.

Ils interrompirent leurs baisers pour rentrer dans l'appartement. Thor ôta sa veste avant d'enlever à Loki l'écharpe qu'il portait malgré la température douce de la fin de printemps.

\- Pourquoi cacher au monde que tu m'appartiens. Grogna le blond en caressant du bout des doigts les suçons violacés dans le cou de Loki.

\- Aux yeux du monde nous sommes incestueux Thor.

\- Va tu hurler aux gens dans la rue que nous portons le même nom de famille ?

\- Non.

\- Alors. Tu vois bien.

\- Peu importe. C'est juste à nous.

\- Loki...

\- Tais-toi et montre-moi que tu m'aimes.

\- Loki...

\- C'est l'ordre que tu m'as promis.

Au fond il était très loin d'être désagréable d'obéir à cet ordre de Loki. Il le serra tout contre lui, ainsi malgré leurs vêtements ils pouvaient sentir la chaleur de l'autre. Thor pouvait sentir le goût de désespoir que Loki mettait dans ses baiser mais il ne dit rien. Il glissa ses mains sur les hanches de Loki quand celui passa sa langue dans sa bouche. Les baisers devinrent violents, empressés. Le brun attacha ses bras autour du coup de son frère telle une bouée quand ce dernier glissa ses mains sur ses fesses pour le porter, il frémit au contact.

Il noua ses jambes à la taille du blond qui semblait le porter sans effort. Les signes de leurs désirs grandissant se rencontrèrent quand Loki bougea contre son frère pour trouver une prise plus stable. Thor grogna de contentement, les yeux mis clos et Loki gémit rejetant légèrement la tête en arrière. Le blond en profita pour accéder à son cou qu'il tortura de nouveau de sa bouche.

Loki voulait ressentir ça encore, cet éclair de plaisir qui avait fait couler du feu dans ses veines l'espace d'un instant. Il gigota comme il put dans les bras de son frère jusqu'à reproduire la friction entre leurs bas ventres.

\- Loki... Thor souffla d'une voix profonde.

Le blond recommença à son tour, les muscles bandés pour pouvoir à la fois supporter le poids certes léger de Loki et contrôler ses mouvements.

\- T'arrêtes pas idiot... geignit le brun

\- Tu es lourd...

Loki voulut protester mais en quelques enjambées Thor déposait son précieux fardeaux sur le lit. Quand il le rejoint sur le lit Loki avait dû trouver qu'il avait assez attendu car il poussa l'aîné sur les épaules pour qu'il s'allonge sur le dos avant de grimper sur lui. Cette fois ce fut au brun de venir dévorer et marquer le cou de son frère tout en ondulant ses hanches, faisant se rencontrer leurs érections envoyant à chacun des décharges de plaisirs malgré la barrière de tissus.

Thor releva le haut de Loki, faisant glisser ses mains sur sa peau blanche avant de finalement les ancrer sur ses hanches pour l'accompagner dans ses mouvements. La vision seule de Loki se déhanchant sur lui, même tout habillé, était orgasmique. Les iris vertes voilées par l'excitation, son visage éclairé uniquement par les lumières de la nuit et les halètements qui franchissaient ses lèvres rougies.

Thor passa sa deuxième main sur la nuque de Loki pour le coller contre lui.

\- Thor putain...

\- Je t'aime mon Loki grogna Thor.

Quand le plaisir atteint son apogée, Thor mordit avec une force mal contrôlée l'épaule crémeuse de Loki. Ce dernier le suivit quelques instants plus tard dans un gémissement qui aurait pu faire jouir Thor s'il ne venait pas de le faire il y a quelques instants tant il était érotique.

Loki reposa son front sur l'épaule de Thor, le souffle court. Il était humide de sueur et se sentait poisseux mais il n'avait aucune envie de bouger.

\- Tu m'as mordu...

Il dit au bout d'un moment mais sur un ton neutre, il ne semblait pas s'en offusquer malgré la douleur aigue dans son épaule car en fait il trouvait l'idée que Thor l'ai mordu ainsi plutôt plaisante voir même carrément excitante.

\- Excuse-moi... souffla le blond, lui aussi reprenant son souffla avant de déposer un baiser sur la marque.

Après de longues minutes à simplement recouvrer leurs esprits et profiter de la présence de l'autre, Loki s'extirpa du lit à contre cœur.

\- Je vais me laver. Ne t'endors pas.

\- Je ne risque pas ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Je te connais lui dit Loki avec un sourire tendre avant de quitter la pièce.

Thor soupira et regarda par la baie vitrée qui couvrait le mur de la chambre. Il ignorait que cet appartement où lui et Loki s'aimaient en secret n'était situé qu'à quelques centaines de mètres d'un autre appartement où venait d'emménager le jour même un certain James Buchanan Barnes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Et voilà ça devait arriver, j'ai loupé un jour ! Milles excuses je suis impardonable ! Je vous remercie oour toutes vos reviews et un grand merci à MHE2 qui c'est très gentiement proposé pour être ma bêta et à qui je vais m'empresser d'envoyer ce chapitre mais je vais déjà vous le poster pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus. Bonne lecture à tous !**

Voir Loki s'affairer en cuisine avec un tablier noué à la taille était une vision à la fois hilarante et adorable que Thor était l'un des rares à pouvoir se vanter d'avoir contemplée.

Loki lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il voulait passer le week-end seul avec lui car dès le mardi il commencerait le travail. Thor lui avait juste demandé un d'inviter Steve pour le samedi midi afin de lui présenter. Il avait émit l'idée de faire venir Stark aussi mais le regard glacé que lui avait adressé son frère l'en avait vite dissuadé.

C'est donc pour ça que Loki se retrouvait au fourneau, il était hors de question qu'il laisse Thor "empoisonner" leur invité, mais il lui avait promis mille morts si il osait rire de la situation. Voilà donc une demi-heure que le brun cuisinait tandis que Thor ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire et errait comme une âme en peine dans le salon.

-" Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire tu n'as qu'à me parler de Steve. Que je n'ai pas de mauvaise surprise comme avec Stark.

\- Steve est très gentil.

\- Et il est ami avec le type le plus horripilant de l'univers.

\- Tony n'est pas méchant... juste un peu...

\- Casse couille ?

\- Loki !

\- Bon alors ?

\- Ils sont copains comme cochons, Steve est assez vieux jeu, il a fait l'armée mais il est revenu au civil après. Il en parle jamais.

\- Mmm.. D'accord. Opina Loki avant d'éteindre la plaque chauffante.

Quand on toqua à la porte il venait de finir. Il salua le nouveau venu d'une poignée de main. Tout ça était beaucoup trop formel pour lui, il avait l'impression d'être un vieux couples qui invitait des amis à dîner pour passer le temps. Sauf qu'il avait vingt-et-un an et qu'en dehors de leur intimité, ils étaient frère. Personne ne devait le savoir.

Comme Thor le lui avait dit, Steve Rogers était quelqu'un de gentil, mais guindé, sans doute les traces de l'armée. Il adora discuter avec lui à propos de l'Islande. Apparement Thor n'avait jamais été très bavard sur son pays d'origine. Steve parla de New-York. Il avait grandit à Brooklyn et connaissait la ville comme sa poche.

\- Du coup vous deux... ?

Steve avait soudain posé cette question aprèd un blanc alors qu'ils s'étaient installés à table après avoir débarassé.

\- On... ? Demanda Loki en plissant les yeux

\- Fondue ?

\- Quoi ?

Thor vira au rouge et démentit immediatement

\- C'est mon frère.

Steve sembla aussi gêné que Thor de la confusion qui avait eût lieu alors que Loki ne comprenant rien les regardait avec des yeux ronds.

\- Vous ne vous ressemblez vraiment pad alors quand tu m'as dit frère je croyais... que tu le considérais comme ton frère.

\- Adopté.

\- Oh."

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

Hellindi était furieux. Odin l'avait bien eut. Il aurait le cabinet mais avec toutes les procédures supplémentaires il ne resterait plus rien. Mais il allait trouver un autre moyen. Il fit tourner sa chaise avant de l'immobiliser et de poser ses pieds sur le bureau. Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

\- Barnes. Qu'est-ce que ça donne.

\- Ils ne sont pas sortit depuis hier soir. Est-ce que cette attente va durer longtemps. Vous savez très bien pourquoi j'ai accepté mais si vous foutez de moi...

\- Je vous paye suffisament pour que vous restiez en planque sans râler.

\- Ne testez pas trop ma patience."

Il lui avait raccroché au nez. Hellindi souffla un grand coup avant de se lever. Il avait quelqu'un à visiter. Mais avant il lui fallait des fleurs.

La réceptionniste du parloir de la prison pour femme de Reykjavik avait vu passer beaucoup de visiteurs peu commun pour Farbauti Jottunheim, mais celui là était définitivement le plus étrange. Un adolescent habillé comme un adulte. Au visagr si fige qu'il semblait porter un masque et les bras chargés de fleurs.

\- J'ai eu beaucoup de visiteurs ces derniers temps mais tu es le premier à m'ammener des fleurs.

\- Je suis le seul à me soucier de toi maman.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas les prendre.

\- Mais tu peux les voir.

\- Je te connais, je t'ai fais. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Pour te voir bien sûr.

\- Hellindi...

La femme croisa les bras et le darda avec ses iris bleu vert.

\- Je voudrais savoir où tu les a mit. Les documents.

\- Tu l'as déjà oublié ? Et pourquoi maintenant.

\- Ceux sous le plancher ne sont plus là. Tu les as bougé ?

\- Non.

\- Je sais que tu en as d'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu va en faire.

\- Te faire sortir d'ici et venger mon père.

\- Tu ne les auras pas.

\- Pardon ?

La bouche de l'adolescent se tordit en un rictus.

\- J'ai choisit d'être ici.

\- Tu t'es laissée mettre ici, nuance. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'est pas grave je vais arranger ça. Avec les documents.

\- Passe à autre chose.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ! Je veux venger notre famille de ce que ce merdeux lui a fait.

\- Ne touche pas à mon fils.

\- Ton fils !? Tu l'as dit toi même, c'est une erreur ! Tu l'as abandonné ! Je suis ton seul fils !

\- J'ai accepté ma place ici pour mes erreures avec Loki.

\- Oh je pourrais être invité à son prochain goûter d'anniverssaire alors ?

\- Hellindi...

\- Si tu ne veux pas êtrr sauvé volontairement tu ne pourra toutefois pas m'empêcher de le faire de là où tu es.

\- Ne fais rien que tu regretterais."

Hellindi sortit dans la rue rongé par la jalousie. Comment ce petit batard pouvait avoir ne serait ce qu'une once de sa mère. Sa venue au monde avait déchiré sa famille en pièce. Il sortit son téléphone.

\- Barnes ?

\- Du nouveau ?

\- Faites le maintenant. Juste lui."

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

Une minute pour sortir l'étuis en cuir de sous le lit.

-" Alors c'était quoi cette histoire de fondue ?

Demanda Loki alors que Steve était parti aux toilettes.

\- Dans le langage de Steve ça veut dire hem. Coucher ?

Deux minutes cinquantes pour monter méthodiquement l'arme.

\- Coucher !? Tu lui as dit !?

\- Mais non ! Tu as bien entendu son explication.

\- Mouais... je pense qu'on donne aussi une certaine impression.

\- Il est surtout très naïf sur ce genre de choses.

Trente secondes pour charger l'arme. Il colle son oeil au viseur et se met en position.

\- Et langage de Steve c'est quoi ?

Bucky déglutit. Là, il à une fenêtre de tir quasi parfaîte. Plus que quelques millimètres. Parfait. Il détend son doigt prêt à appuyer sur la gâchette du sniper.

\- Comment ça le langage de Steve ?

\- Ah justement on parlait de toi !

Alors que sa phalange entre en contact avec la gâchette, son coeur s'arrête. Ce visage. Un visage qu'il croyait ne jamais revoir. Steve. Il tremble. Le coup part.

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

-"Allo Barnes ?

\- C'est fait. Je veux le fric dans l'heure qui vient. Ensuite disparaissez de ma vie.

\- Tout de suite. Oh et Barnes ?

\- Bon travail."

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

Ça avait été très vite. L'espace d'un instant ils étaient assis à table en discutant et celui d'après Un bruit terrible de verre brisé. Steve qui leur crit de se mettre à terre. Et le silence. Thor rouvrit les yeux rapidement. Il avait du sang sur les bras. La vitre l'avait coupé. Il avait mal mais ce n'était rien d'insuportable.

\- Tout le monde va bien ?

Demanda Steve en se relevant très prudemment et en cherchant du regard l'origine du tir.

Thor lui se précipita vers Loki. N'osant pas se lever il marche à quatre pattes jusqu'à lui, ignorant les coupures qu'il se faisait. Le brun était recroquevillé à l'autre bout de la table.

\- Loki ! Est-ce que ça va ?!

Thor posa une main sur son épaule. Loki se mit sur ses genoux et Thor le rrgarda avec horreur. Il avait été juste en dessous de la zone d'impact, son visage était couvert de sang à cause des entailles faites par le verre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé demanda Loki en balbutiant.

-Un sniper dit Steve alors qu'il appelait la police et les secours.

\- Mais ça n'a aucun sens souffla Thor.

\- Si. C'était pour moi.

\- Loki ne dit pas n'import-

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase en remarquant le teint blême de Loki puis quelques instants après la tâche rouge qui d'étalait sur ses vêtements au niveau de l'épaule.

\- Loki dit moi que tu t'es coupé à l'épaule...

\- J-j'ai mal Thor...

Et le brun sombra dans l'inconscience, son frère le rattrapant de justesse dans ses bras.

\- Loki ! S-steve qu'est ce que je fais !?

\- Il faut réduire l'hémorragie au maximum en attendant les secours. Enlève son vêtement autour de la zone blessée.

Thor s'exécuta complètement paniqué à l'interieur. Heureusement Steve semblait garder son calme. Il arracha à Loki son vêtement au niveau de l'épaule, dévoilant la blessure par balle. Steve les avait rejoint avec un torchon ramassé sur la table et il le pressa avec force sur la blessure.

\- I-il va s'en sortir ?

\- Oui. C'est promis.


	18. Chapter 18

**Me revoilà *Oh mon dieu je la croyais morte* milles excuses pour cette "disparition" je ne vais pas m'étendre dans les détails mais je me suis pris en pleine tête le contre coup des partiels et de ma grippe ensuite j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à gèrer, etc ... bref ! Ne nous attardons pas là dessus, je suis de retour ! Je vais m'empresser de répondre à vos dernières super reviews pour lesquelles je vous remercie beaucoup. Je les ai lues depuis un moment mais je n'avais pas eu le temps et la force de répondre.**

 **Autre petit point avant de vous laisser lire, on arrive en avril et mai, la fin d'année avec le rush de fin de semestre, les cc et les examens, les candidatures pour les job d'été, ... Il est donc peu probable que je maintienne mon rythme de un chapitre par jour pour moi comme pour ma bêta que je remercie d'ailleurs pour ses supers ( et rapides ! ) correction. Je ne préfère pas donner de rythme de publication mais je ferais mon possible pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre, pensez à me donner vos avis et bonne lecture !**

Attendre l'arrivée des secours fut sûrement l'un des moments les plus longs de la vie de Thor. On avait tiré dans son appartement. Quelqu'un leur voulait du mal. En temps normal il aurait paniqué sur ce genre de détails, mais là tout ce qui lui importait c'était Loki en train de se vider de son sang sur le tapis et lui et Steve qui essayaient de stopper ça en attendant les secours.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Steve dit à Thor d'aller avec Loki et que lui resterait ici pour la police, que de toute façon il n'avait rien, mais que Thor avait besoin d'être examiné aussi. Le blond le remercia encore fébrile et monta à l'arrière de l'ambulance avec son Loki. Malgré les instructions de l'ambulancier il ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser les cheveux pendant tout le trajet. Il disait que c'était pour calmer Loki, mais ce dernier était inconscient. En fait, c'était lui qu'il voulait apaiser.

Ensuite tout passa comme dans un rêve très flou. On ne le laissa pas entrer dans la salle d'opération, bien sûr. Il eut l'impression de flotter dans le brouillard jusqu'au moment où on lui dit que Loki était en salle de réveil.

-Je peux le voir maintenant ?

-Oui. Nous avons retiré la balle. Il a perdu pas mal de sang, mais il a eut de la chance. Ce n'est rien de dramatique.

Thor acquiesça vaguement. Il s'était arrêté au fait que Loki était tiré d'affaire. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit d'hôpital de son frère. Il lui caressa les cheveux doucement avec la désagréable impression d'être revenu quelques semaines en arrière. Quand Loki ouvrit des yeux émeraude encore embrumés par l'anesthésie, Thor cru revivre.

\- Je suis là Loki, on est à l'hôpital, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Le brun regarda tout autour de lui et commença à paniquer, mais le contact de Thor le calma rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé... ?

\- On t'a tiré dessus.

\- Tu vas bien...? demanda Loki en apercevant les bandages sur les bras de son frère.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

\- C'est de ma faute...

\- C'est ridicule, pourquoi ce serait de ta faute ?

-C'est moi qu'ils veulent.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est de ta faute. Écoute je vais appeler père.

Loki se redressa brusquement sur le lit, mais grimaça aussitôt de douleur

\- Jor ! Je dois voir Jor !

\- Calme toi Loki, Steve est resté là bas, il s'occupe de tout.

Loki se laissa retomber sur les oreillers dans un soupir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

\- Tout ira bien. Je te protégerais.

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

Loki avait replongé dans le sommeil. Il pourrait bientôt sortir de l'hôpital, mais que feraient-ils après ? Ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et reprendre leur vie d'avant même si c'est ce que Thor aurait voulu.

-" Père ? demanda Thor quand Odin décrocha au téléphone.

\- Est-ce que Loki va bien ?

\- Justement je...

\- Je sais. Je veux savoir si il va bien.

\- Il s'est prit une balle à l'épaule, mais il est tiré d'affaire.

Il put entendre son père soupirer de soulagement à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Bon écoute moi, pour l'instant vous allez avoir la paix, mais il risque de tenter quelque chose d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Qui ça « il » ?

\- Le frère biologique de Loki. Il a juré qu'il se vengerait.

\- Il faut prévenir les autorités.

\- Elles ne pourront rien. C'est une mafia qu'on essaye de démanteler sans succès depuis des années.

\- On ne va pas attendre sagement de se faire descendre !

\- Je sais. Il a récupéré le cabinet.

\- Quoi !?

\- Je n'avais pas le choix. Il cherche à rouvrir une enquête qui pourrait causer du tort à ton frère.

\- Je sais de quoi il s'agit. Loki m'a dit.

\- Il veut à tout prix "laver" l'honneur de sa famille et rouvir l'affaire, il n'a pas d'intérêt à tuer Loki. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Il a du agir sous la colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors !?

\- Continuez comme avant. Heimdall va venir vous protéger, quant à moi je vais venir ici aussi et toi et moi nous allons travailler ce dossier jusqu'à le rendre sans failles. Parce que maintenant il va passer son temps à chercher les preuves qui lui manquent.

\- Et mère ?

\- Elle est en sécurité à la maison.

\- J'espère que vous avez raison...

\- Dit à Loki que tout est réglé. Sinon j'ai bien peur qu'il...

\- Je ne veux pas lui mentir !

\- Tu préfères qu'il veuille mourir pour nous protéger ?

\- Non !

\- Bien. Alors, (oubli de la virgule) obéis-moi. Je te contacterais dès que je serais installé à New-York."

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

Il était dans la merde. Il avait mentit à Hellindi en lui faisant croire que Loki était mort et à l'heure qu'il était il avait déjà dut s'en rendre compte. Il avait juste eut le temps de récupérer le fric.

Il ne voulait plus tuer. Il avait accepter cette mission pour deux raisons. Premièrement il avait le sentiment que refuser en face d'Hellindi et ses sbires n'aurait pas été une idée brillante. Deuxièmement Hellindi lui avait promit de l'aider à retrouver Steve. Sauf que Steve avait été là. Sous ses yeux. Hors de question qu'il blesse davantage des amis de Steve. Il allait devoir se faire très discret à partir de maintenant. Il ne devait pas perdre Steve de vue, New-York était grande, mais il ne pouvait pas entrer en contact pour le moment, il risquait de le mettre en danger.

Il attendrait la bonne opportunité et là il pourrait enfin le voir. Pour lui, il était prêt à renoncer à toutes les horreurs de son passé.

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

Thor passa le jour qui suivit à l'hôpital à veiller Loki. Ce dernier, sous anti-douleurs puissants , dormait ou comatait la plupart du temps. Steve était passé dans la journée, et son père l'avait rappelé, l'appartement était comme neuf, mais avec du verre blindé cette fois, interdiction de sortir sans protection jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Loki allait détester ça, il avait beau se plaindre de Tony à tout va, il avait hâte de travailler avec lui et surtout il ne supportait pas l'inactivité. Et puis il devait lui faire croire qu'ils étaient hors de danger et son frère était loin d'être un idiot facile à duper. Les premiers temps il pourrait prétendre que les médecins avait prescrit de ne pas sortir, mais après ? Il priait pour que la situation ne s'éternise pas.

Le blond avait l'impression d'être dépassé par les événements . Loki lui avait dit ce qu'il avait fait mais il l'aimait trop pour le considérer comme un meurtrier, ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas c'était toutes ces conséquences et la famille biologique de Loki qui ne cessait de le hanter.

Les médecins avait annoncé à Thor que son frère pourrait sortir dans la journée, mais avait donné de nombreuses recommandations. Ne pas exposer la blessure au soleil, changer les bandages régulièrement, réguler les anti-douleurs et ne pas forcer sur son épaule. Quand l'heure de la sortie arriva il fallut réveiller le brun. Thor avait prit sur lui pour se composer un visage parfaitement serein bien que soucieux malgré les peurs et les questions qui le hantaient chaque instant.

Loki émergea doucement encore assommé par la morphine. On avait cessé de lui en injecter par intraveineuse depuis plusieurs heures et les effets cesseraient bientôt.

-Loki... on rentre à la maison.

\- À la maison... ? C'est trop dangereux.

\- Non. Père c'est occupé de tout. Tout est réglé. Tu ne crains plus rien.

Loki sembla sceptique et plongea son regard vert dans le sien.

\- Promet-moi ?

\- Je te promets.

La confiance sans borne qu'il lut à ce moment dans les iris de Loki lui brisa le cœur. Il détestait lui mentir.

 **ThorkiThorkiThorkiThorki**

-Et voilà ! La maison ! dit Thor joyeusement en refermant derrière eux la porte de l'appartement.

Loki fit quelque pas à l'intérieur avant de s'immobiliser devant la table de la salle à manger. À part la vitre un peu plus foncé on avait l'impression que rien n'avait changé. Mais Loki ne put s'empêcher de fixer longuement le parquet un peu plus usé à cet endroit à force d'avoir été frotté pour effacer la tâche de son propre sang. Cela lui rappela aussitôt un autre parquet tâché de sang. Du sang qu'il avait mit là.

Il revint à la réalité quand Thor posa une main rassurante sur son épaule valide.

-Loki... ne te torture pas l'esprit.

Ce dernier se retourna, faisant face au blond et laissant son regard le parcourir. Ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais bordel qu'il l'aimait. Et tant pis si c'était mal, si c'était sale, si aux yeux du monde c'était son frère. Ici, il n'y avait plus que Thor et lui et leur amour. Enfin jusqu'à ce que ce tireur vienne faire éclater leur bulle.

Thor replaça une mèche rebelle de Loki derrière son oreille avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser chastement. Loki, avide de contact, se blottit contre Thor.

Il voulait oublier ses démons, ses peurs. Peur que Thor ne veuille plus de lui, peur de le dégoutter. Peur de ce qu'il était.

Loki embrassa son frère avec plus de passion avant de lui souffler à l'oreille

-Fais moi l'amour Thor...


End file.
